Avatar Izuku: The Last Bender
by DestinyArmor
Summary: The era of benders is over but the Avatar cycle still continues, Izuku Midoriya, a normal boy in a world of quirks and superpowers, will soon realized that he's the next incarnation of this powerful entity, Will he became the hero he was dreaming of, or will he became much more
1. Avatar in the Superhuman World

**AN: This idea was bugging me for a while so i have decided to publish it here, due to the reviews of the readers, i guess i should move this one to the crossover section (I knew i should have follow my instinct from the start) oh well, with that settled, let's begin**

Chapter 1: Avatar in the Superhuman World

 _Fire..._

 _Air..._

 _Water..._

 _Earth..._

 _Long ago, four nations were established, Its history, peace and harmony were maintained by the Avatar, the master of four elements..._

 _However, everything will not last forever and so, the era of benders had come to an end and replaced by a modern world we know today..._

 _Yet...the Avatar cycle still continues as the soul of the previous one reincarnate on a certain young individual, his name is..._

* * *

A 4-year old kid was on his bedroom, he was currently unconscious on the bed, the light bulbs on the room were turned off and the only thing that gives light to the dark room was the moonlight on the window

"Izuku...dear" his mother said, she was beside him looking at Izuku's face in worry

"Please answer me...son" her mother, Inko Midoriya begged but he didn't respond

 _Flashback:_

 _"N-No way...a-are you sure about that" Inko asked in disbelief, The doctor nodded at that_

 _"Can you double check it again please, just to make sure" her husband, Hisashi told him_

 _"We already did and the result was still the same...I'm so sorry but your son really is a quirkless one, therefore he can't fulfill his dream to be a hero" the doctor said, he really felt sorry for the kid since quirkless was a very rare on this world where quirked individuals and superpowers is a common thing_

 _"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. Midoriya...I'll be going then" the doctor said as he left the couple_

 _"What should we do...how can we tell Izuku about this" Inko asked her husband_

 _"We have no choice, sooner or later, Izuku will figure it out and the longer we didn't tell him, the harder it will hit him" Hisashi said_

 _"But..."_

 _"I know, it will hurt him a lot but...it's still better if we do tell him now, don't worry Inko-chan...We will be here for him and he was still our son, with or without quirk" Hisashi said_

 _"..." Inko didn't respond as she just sobbed in her husband's chest_

 _Few moments later after arriving home:_

 _"T-That can't be...you're lying right" Izuku said in shock_

 _"It's true son...and we're really sorry" Hisashi said calmly but inside, he and Inko were blaming themselves for Izuku's quirkless status_

 _"That was...no this isn't true, you must be kidding" Izuku said, he was still in shocked state_

 _"I'm really sorry..." Inko hug him tight_

 _"No way...what about my dream" Izuku asked_

 _"You just..." Hisashi grit his teeth, he can't even say it to him_

 _"Huh"_

 _"You just...have to give up your dream, Izuku" Hisashi told him_

 _"!"_

 _It hit the boy like a sledge hammer, his own dad telling him to just give up his dream to be a hero, even after all of those encouragement he said to him for more than three years and with just one single outcome, everything crumbled_

 _Then an unexpected event happened, Izuku's eyes lit in white light and a powerful force were unleashed from him, Inko and Hisashi gasped in shock as they were blown away by the force_

 _"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he continue to unleash a powerful force in form of wind_

 _"IZUKU!" Inko yelled in horror_

 _"SON!" Hisashi yelled, trying to reach him_

 _"WAHHHHHHHH!" He continue to yell as the wind around him grew stronger then Izuku started to breath fire while yelling, shocking his parents_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"D-Did Izuku...just breath fire"_

 _"WAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Then the fire accidentally grazed Inko_

 _"KYA!"_

 _"INKO!"_

 _"!"_

 _At the mention of his mother's name, Izuku eyes return to normal and the fire and air around him quickly disappeared and he passed out_

 _"IZUKU!"_

 _Hisashi, after seeing and being assured by Inko that she was fine, rush to his son, he tried to wake him up but no avail_

 _"Hisashi, what happened back there" Inko asked_

 _"I don't know...I just...can't believe that he..."_

 _"But I thought he's quirkless, so how can he breath fire like that" Inko asked_

 _"I wish I could answer them but I have no idea too, anyway let's take him to the bed so he can rest, we'll go see the doctor again tomorrow" Hisashi said. Inko reluctantly nodded_

 _"Okay"_

 _End Flashback:_

"Izuku..." Inko said watching her son sleep like a cute little baby, she then started to sob and then she silently cried on his bed

"What in the world is happening to my son" she asked herself

 _Izuku:_

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself, he just found himself in a green scenery, the sky was blue and there's a river on the side, everything was peaceful, Izuku roamed around but there's no one here

"Hello, is anyone here!" he yelled but no one answered, sighing to himself he decided to walk around and explore things until...

"So we finally meet..." a female voice said, Izuku jerked and immediately turn to see a very tall woman (Since he was still a kid), her skin was dark and has a shoulder length brown hair and a cyan colored eyes, she was looking at Izuku while smiling

"H-Hi..."

"Hello Midoriya Izuku..." the woman said

"H-How do you know my name" Izuku asked

"That's because I am your past life, we are connected" she answered him, Izuku was confuse at that

"W-Who are you by the way" Izuku asked her, the woman then pat him on his head

"I am Avatar Korra"


	2. Bending Arts

**AN: My brain was acutally working enough to publish the next chapter, so without further ado, let's begin**

Chapter 2: Bending Arts

"Avatar...Korra" Young Izuku repeated, the woman named Korra nodded at that then she went on the nearby tree, she sat there and she motioned Izuku to sit beside her, seeing that there's not much of a choice he can do, Izuku sat beside her, silence enveloped the two until Izuku attempt to break it

"W-Well..."

"As a 4-year old child, I know it must be hard for you, isn't it..." Korra said, Izuku gasped at that

"Y-You mean, you knew that I was..." he said, Korra nodded at that

"Of course, as I said earlier, we're connected" Korra said

"..."

"But still, I was really surprise how much the world have change compare to mine..." Korra added

"So... what are you and how do know everything about me and where are we, also- " Izuku was cut off

"Slow down Izuku, I can't answer all of them at once *sigh* I was expecting a decent conversation with you, but since you asked that now, I guess I have no choice...as I said, I am Avatar Korra and I'm the previous incarnation of the Avatar Spirit..." Korra said, the young boy gasped

"Avatar Spirit...what is that" Izuku asked

"You're a curious child, aren't you" Korra said, he gulp at that

"...sorry"

"It's okay, I'll tell you about it anyway...Avatar Spirit is the spirit of Raava, the symbol of light and peace, fused into a person, allowing him to manipulate and bend elements on his/her will" Korra said

"Bend elements..."

"Yeah, and when I said elements, this includes Fire, Air, Water and Earth..." Korra then motioned her one arm, swaying it back and forth and then to Izuku's surprise, a portion of water from the river slowly rose and then went to Korra's palm, forming an orb, then she show it to Izuku, who was now amazed

"Wow..."

"It's called Waterbending" Korra said

"W-Waterbending"

"Right...using your Chi to manipulate the element of water" Korra explain

"C-Chi...what's a Chi" Izuku asked, confused

"Chi is the energy present to all living creatures, without it, you're as the same as a corpse" she said

"I see"

"Anyway, you can use it to bend the elements into your will for attack or defense purposes"

"So you can do it on the others too" Izuku asked, now he was interested, Korra nodded

"Yes I can, however on other humans during my time, they are limited into one element" Korra said

"Eh"

"You see Izuku, Human's chi is not that powerful, so they were born with single element to bend, the Avatar is the one and only person in the world who can master all four elements due to immense Chi they posses" Korra

"Oh, but how can you bend all of them, is there a reason behind it" Izuku asked again

"Yes, it's because the Avatar posses the spirit of Raava, one of the mighty spirits exist even before the first humans emerged on this world"

"B-But how did that happen, I mean this spirit you called Raava was supposed to be free and roaming around, so how did he ended up within you" Izuku asked, Korra sigh

"It's a long story Izuku, I want to tell you but we don't have much time" Korra said

"..."

"Anyway, I appeared before you because I want to impart all of my knowledge of bending arts to you, it's the Avatar's duty to know and master all four elements and maintain balance, but the era of benders was long gone so no one will teach you anymore, so for that reason..."

"W-W-W-Wait a minute, why would you do that, you said that humans can only bend one element, there's no way I can learn all of them, right" Izuku protest

"And why do you think I was able to connect to you in the first place..." Korra said, Izuku wondered

"Eh"

"You see, Avatar is the most powerful bender but he's still a human being, sooner or later he'll reach the end of his lifespan and when he does, the Avatar spirit will be removed from his/her body in order to reincarnate to the next person..." Korra said

"Reincarnate... you mean-"

"Yes, I was long dead Izuku, I am just a spirit, you're currently in the spirit world right now, your physical body was currently resting on your room but your spirit was here due to your strong connection in this world" Korra said

"..."

Izuku didn't said anything because he didn't actually know what to do, then it slowly making sense after analyzing all of the information he heard

"D-Don't tell me, the next Avatar after you was..."

"Yes, it's you Izuku, you are the current Avatar and my successor...I guess" Korra said, he gasped

"No way"

"Now then, are you ready" Korra asked him, Izuku then face her with new determination on his face, now that he realized who he was and the capacity of what he can do, he might fulfill his dream to become a hero even without a quirk

"I'm ready" he calmly said

"Good...let my knowledge guided you to the right path as an Avatar... _and as a Hero_ " Korra whispered the last part then she place her right thumb on the center of Izuku's forehead and her left thumb on the center of his chest, then both of Korra's thumbs glow as she use Energybending to grant him all of the bending arts she knows

"Goodbye, Avatar Izuku" Korra said one last time until both were engulf by a bright light

 _Izuku's Room:_

Izuku was slowly rouse from his slumber, blinking several times, Izuku slowly get up, he find out that it was morning already, then he turn to see her mother, Inko Midoriya, asleep on his bed with her head bent down, he gently pat his mother

"Mom..." Izuku muttered, Inko rouse from her sleep, hearing her son's voice, she then face Izuku then she started to cry

"IZUKU!" she yelled before hugging him tightly, Izuku wasn't surprise actually

"Mom..."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt" she asked him

"I'm okay mom, you don't need to worry about me" Izuku assure her, then the door of his room burst open to see his father, Hisashi

"SON!" Hisashi said as he approach the two

"I'm okay dad...I'm fine now" Izuku said

"But, last night, you just...breath fire...we're planning to take you back to the doctor to check on you again" Hisashi told him, Izuku gasped a bit, normally he would be freaking out but thanks to the knowledge he got from his predecessor, Korra, he knew that he unconsciously perform firebending at that time

"I-Is that so..." he said

"Are you okay son, you look actually calm and refreshed today, did something happen" Hisashi asked, Izuku look at him and...smile, surprising the two

"Yeah, I feel great, I guess I really have no choice but to accept the fact that I will never have a quirk..." Izuku said, this cause Inko and Hisashi to frown, they were both relived that their son finally moved on but they still can't help but to blame themselves

"But..."

The couple turn to him, then Izuku grinned at them, surprising both of them

"I won't give up on my dream to become a hero..." he declared, they gasped again

"But son, you don't have a quirk...the doctor said that you should-"

"You're right Dad, I don't have a quirk, but I have something even better" Izuku said

"EH!"

"WHAT!"

Then, Izuku clench his fist and after few moments, he thrust his fist into the air and it release a weak stream of flames that scattered on the air until it disappear, his parents was beyond shock

"Wha-"

"N-No way"

"I guess I have to tell you what really happend" Izuku said as he proceed to tell them everything that happened on him while he's sleeping

 _5 Minutes Later:_

"Avatar...you?" Inko asked in disbelief, Izuku nodded

"So you're saying that you're the current incarnation of this powerful entity called the Avatar, which has the ability to bend and control four elements" Hisashi clarified, he nodded again

"Okay, this is getting all weird" he added, trying to cope up

"I know, I was confuse at first but I have to accept who am I, besides, maybe I can help other people using this power and become a hero" Izuku told them, Inko and Hisashi didn't know what would they feel, they're happy that their son found a way to achieve his dream but at the same time, they're scared

"W-Well, if that's going to make you happy, t-then you'll have our support" Inko said, smiling at his son

"Your mom's right, we're here to support you Izuku, just don't hesitate to tell us if something went wrong" Hisashi said, Izuku nodded happily

"Thanks"

"But we're going to see the doctor regardless, just to make sure" he added, Izuku nodded at that

Then the Midoriya family went to the same doctor who diagnose Izuku, after few hours the doctor told them that Izuku was really a quirkless kid and to the doctor's surprise, Izuku just nodded politely at that as if he didn't care anymore, he was a bit taken aback but he set it aside thinking that he was a mature kid, then Hisashi ask a favor to the doctor that he must hide the results from everyone for Izuku's sake, on which he agreed, completely understanding the man's intention, then after that, they went home

"So Izuku, what are you going to do then" Inko asked him

"Of course, I'm going to train and practice my bending" Izuku said, he really can't wait to test it out

"Is that so...then be careful on the way" Inko said, Izuku nodded at that as he ran off to practice his bending

On that day, Midoriya Izuku was determined to become a hero more than anyone else


	3. Entering Yuuei

**AN: And here's the next one, so without further ado, let's begin**

Chapter 3: Entering Yuuei

 _Ten years Later:_

"This is it..." a 14-year old Izuku told himself, he's now in front of the most prestigious school for aspiring heroes, the Yuuei High School or U.A High School.

"All of the training I've done will be put to the test right here and now" he added as he recall the ten years of training, honing and mastering his bending arts.

At first, it wasn't easy, even with all of the knowledge he obtained from Korra, it was harder than he expected, it seems that each bending arts was affiliated with a certain martial arts style in order to perform them skillfully, but that wasn't enough to stop him.

But he soon discover that after he master the moves required to perform each bending (on which he did first obviously) it became a natural extension of his own body to the point that he can actually bend elements with just a simple motion of his hand or feet and sometime he can perform it by just sheer will, and suffice to say that Izuku manage to achieve both feats and it took him 5 years to do that.

Then he spend another 5 years training and strengthening his bending arts as well as training his body too, he also discovered that the more his body was trained and toned, the more powerful his bending will become, and as if the fate was on his side, he found a ideal training spot which is the seaside beach that was being dumped by many trash and unused electrical equipments.

and so, after 5 years, he now master all four bending arts and can perform them flawlessly and having a muscular body due to training his physical strength along the way.

"Here we go..." Izuku said then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"MOVE IT, DEKU!" he heard his childhood friend's voice, Katsuki Bakugou growled, he turn to see him with a scowl on his face.

"K-Kacchan"

"MOVE OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He warned him again, Izuku quickly move out of the way, Bakugou then pass through him and continue his way inside the campus.

" _I-Is he still jealous to me..._ " Izuku thought, speaking about his friend, Katsuki, he heard that he had a quirk called explosion, which was actually a powerful one and because of that, he became famous on his class during his middle school days, but that change when the explosion user asked what type of quirk Izuku has, then he perform his four bending arts and claim it as his own quirk, each one of his classmates was beyond shocked and few thought that he had a multiple quirks, teachers think that a rare type of quirk like that will make him a great hero one day and etc. At that point, Bakugou regret that day and started to hate him.

" _Oh, well..._ " Izuku said

"Are you okay mister..." another voice said but this time it was a female one, Izuku turn to see a shoulder length brown haired woman.

"Eh!"

"Are you okay mister, you're spacing out" she asked again.

"I-I-I-I'm fine..." Izuku stuttered not because he's embarrassed but because he's actually talking to a girl.

"Is that so, well then let's go, I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way" the girl named Uraraka said.

"O-Okay...I'm Midoriya Izuku" he manage to introduce himself.

"Izuku-kun, that's a nice name" Uraraka said.

"T-Thanks" he said, his face was red.

 _Inside the Campus:_

All examinees were seated and was listening to their proctor, the voice hero President Mic.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEYY!" He shouted through the microphone, the examinees didn't respond.

"..."

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINES TOO, LISTENERS! ALRIGHT, EXAMINEES! I'VE GOT TO GIVE YOU A LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN, ARE YOU READY?! YEAH!" President Mic shouted all by himself, answering his own question.

"..."

The examinees didn't know what to do, meanwhile, Midoriya was seated beside Bakugou, both were actually listening intently at the voice hero, telling them the rules of the entrance exam.

"I see, so all we have to do was to dispatch as many villains ranging from 1 to 3 points each as we can to earn points" Izuku summarize, he didn't want to get cocky but this was quite simple.

"Tch...this means I don't even have a chance to crush you" Bakugou said in frustration, Izuku sweatdropped.

" _That's what he's worried about_ "

"Um, excuse me, can I ask a question?" a black haired guy with glasses asked.

"According to the handouts , there are four types of villains, is this an error or something because if it is, this will a huge embarrassment to the top-tier national academy" he asked.

"OKAY! THANKS FOR POINTING OUT, EXAMINEE 7111, THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN WORTH ZERO POINTS, THINK OF THEM AS A ARENA TRAPS, SO YOU SEE ONE AND RUN LIKE HELL TO AVOID IT!" President Mic explain, The examinees nodded on that.

"OKAY ENOUGH EXPLANATION FROM ME SO LET'S GET TO THE MAIN EVENT! PLUS ULTRA!" President Mic then dismiss the examinees so they can go the next venue of their exam.

 _At the Venue:_

It's so big..." Izuku was shocked at the place, it's size can rival the whole town, just how much money they invest to build this.

" _Good thing that Kacchan was in the other group_ " he thought, then just like the other examinees, he was calming himself so his mind and body was prepared.

After that, Izuku then spotted Uraraka, she too was concentrating on this, he smile, better not to disturb her, then he heard that the giant gates in front of them opened, and suddenly Izuku follow his instinct and ran as fast as he can inside, earning him may gasps and shocked faces.

"H-HEY!"

"W-What the heck is he doing, the proctor isn't-"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN ON A REAL BATTLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE FOLLOW THE FOOTSTEPS OF THAT KID EARLIER" Presient Mic announce, shocking all of them.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, crap!"

"MOVE IT!"

Then everyone hurried inside, either cursing Izuku or cursing themselves for that simple mistake, which cannot be considered since they didn't know in the first place.

 _Izuku:_

"There..." The curly haired boy threw a fist on the air, releasing a huge steam of flames, burning a 1-point villain to crisp, then he spotted two villains, a 3-point one on his left side and a 2-point one on his right side, Izuku quickly balled both his fist and then he sharply raised it, then a wall made out of earth rose on both of his side, protecting him from the attack of the two villains, the wall shattered but it give him enough time to counter as he swipe both of his hands and a blade made out of air manifest and slice the two villains clean.

"That earns me 40 point" Izuku said as he went deeper to search for more villains.

After short time, all of the examinees manage to earn points of their own as well using their own quirks but it was not that much considering that Izuku went first, it's either he miss them or let them go intentionally.

*5 minutes and 10 seconds left*

 _Spectators:_

"Strict time limit on a vast battle ground, this will measure the ability and instinct of the participants" one of them said.

"The ability to grasp the situation accurately, insight"

"The ability to stick adynamic entry without being late for the party, agility"

"The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure, judgment"

"And of course, sheer fighting power"

"And with this, we can gauge their respective levels of those fundamental skills" another one said.

"But we can't be so sure of that yet, because their real test will just began" then one of the spectators push a button.

 _At the venue:_

Everyone including Izuku heard loud footsteps, he deduced that it was coming from something big, he gasp in realization.

"Don't tell me, that was-"

*CRASH*

A giant robot appeared in front of the examinees, wrecking havoc at the same time.

" _The Villain worth zero points_ " everyone thought, then the giant villain proceed to smash buildings, destroying them with ease, some was panicking as they share the same thoughts from their heads.

"Run!"

Almost all of the examinees fled and avoid being seen by that robot, Izuku was also about to flee as well but...

"KYAAAA!"

"!"

Izuku turn to see Uraraka, the one that he talk before the entrance exam, she accidentally tripped and what's worst, the giant robot villain was just closing in to her, Uraraka turn to see the robot and became terrified.

"Uraraka-san" Izuku yelled, running towards her.

"Izuku-kun" she said happily, he then help her to get on her feet.

"Let's go" he said but a shadow loomed over then, he curse as he saw the robot's arm that was about to smash them.

"Damn it!" Izuku then carried Uraraka bridal style then he use earthbending to propel themselves upward using a chunk of ground causing it to miss the target, however...

"Oh, no, Izuku, behind us" Uraraka said, he turn to see that the giant villain catching up to them, he narrow his eyes.

"Hold on tight, Uraraka-san" Izuku said with a smile causing the girl to blush a bit, then they face the giant robot and Izuku did an unexpected thing.

His cheeks puff and then he blew it towards the giant robot, utilizing aribending from his mouth, he release a very huge amount of compressed air that not just propel the two far away but it also sent the robot backwards, preventing it from chasing them.

The giant robot lost balance and fell on the ground, meanwhile Izuku landed safely in the ground and put Uraraka down, other examinees was shock at what he did.

"Are you okay" Izuku asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for saving me back there" Uraraka said.

"It was nothing, after all heroes exist to save lives" he said.

"!"

"..."

"TIMES UP! THE TEST IS OVER" They all heard President Mic's voice.

 _One Week later:_

"Izuku, are you okay" Inko asked him, he smile and nodded.

"I'm fine" he replied as he ate his breakfast.

"Don't worry, I think you did great out there" Inko said.

"I know, it's just that I was a bit nervous" Izuku said as he finish his food and get up.

"I'll be going to my room then..." then he went upstairs and inside of his room.

 _Few minutes later:_

"IZUKU! It's here" Inko burst through the door holding a envelope, he then took it from her hands and open it to revealed a...

"AM I ON THE SCREEN!?" Izuku and Inko gasped as they heard All Might's voice and then a projection screen appeared that shows him in a yellow suit.

"Greetings, Young Midoriya" All Might said, Izuku knew that this was a record so all he need to do is to listen.

"I will now announce the results of you exam and..."

There was a complete silence that killing the mother and son and...

"You pass, Young Midoriya, not just in instincts and power but also in bravery for saving a life in amidst of chaos around" All Might said.

"Eh.."

"You heard me right, The test was not just for smashing villains but it also measure your ability to save lives, it's called Rescue Points" All Might said then the projection show the judges giving him several points in total of 60 points.

"Midoriya Izuku: 100 points"

Inko was in verge of crying of tears of joy while Izuku was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Come, Young Midoriya, from this day on, Yuuei will be your Hero Academia" All Might said as he raised his hand out as if to reach him, Izuku grin at him.

"Yes, sir"

And now, His life as a Yuuei student begins.


	4. Quirk Apprehension Test

**AN: Sorry it took some time, I was currently stuck at Izuku's hero costume until now but i'll figure something out (hopefully), by the way I'm going to remind everyone that this will follow the Anime/Manga so don't be surprise if you find some similarities, and regarding on the Japanese names of the characters, I actually could care less if I call them on either their first name or last name, as long as I can tell who's talking in my story, that's all I cared about, besides I'm not a Japanese so pardon me, okay then, let's begin**

Chapter 4: Quirk Apprehension Test

 _Spectators:_

"Whoa...look at the score of that kid on the first place." one of the judges said as he look at the scoreboard where Izuku was ranked first with a score of 40 points in Villain side and 60 points on the Rescue side, in total of 100 points.

"Well, he may not be the highest in the villain points, but I must say he was the highest one on the rescue points, nowadays most heroes were focused on capturing or destroying villains for fame, it's rare to see an aspired hero like him taking into action without hesitation to save a fellow examinee." another one said everyone nodded, acknowledging it

"I know."

"And besides, it's been a while that I see someone take on that giant zero point villain, to witness it being taken down again was refreshing to see."

"Well, on the second place, this Katsuki Bakugo has no Rescue points but he was the highest on the Villain points in total of 77 points, his explosive quirk was so flashy that it attract villains on the site and destroying all of them consecutively."

"..."

"Well, it seems that we have an interesting batch of students this year."

 _Izuku:_

"Izuku, have you brought what you need?" Inko asked his son, who were currently putting on his shoes, he' s wearing the official Yuuei uniform and a backpack where his stuff was place.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Be careful son, I love you." Inko said, the boy smile at her and stood up.

"I love you too mom, I'll be going." Izuku said as he open the door and went outside.

 _Yuuei High School Campus:_

If he was shocked at how big the campus is during the entrance exam...well, he's even more astonished as he went inside, it was really big, so big that he was having a hard time finding his classroom but eventually, he found it.

"I'm in class 1-A according to my registration...I wonder what kind of students will I meet here, I hope they're not delinquents." he muttered, as he open the door to reveal...

"HEY! Don't put your feet on the desk!" a stern looking guy with glasses yelled at the person with a light blonde spiky hair, Izuku sigh, it was Kacchan.

"None of your business nerd! I will put my feet wherever I want to...by the way, what junior high did you attend to?" Bakugou asked.

"I attend Soumei Junior High, my name's Tenya Iida" the stern looking guy name Iida said, Bakugou snickered at that.

"Soumei huh...one of the elites too, in that case, I will be happy to crush you" he said before grinning at him, Iida gasped in shock.

"Why you...and you dare calling yourself a hero..." he snapped then he saw Izuku going on his seat, without further ado, he went to the boy

"Hey, you..." he said, Izuku look at him.

"Uhhh...you need something?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"I want to know your name" Iida said or rather demanded.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku" he said.

"I see, well my name's-"

"Ah, no need, I hear you earlier, you're Tenya Iida, right" Izuku cut him off.

"Yes."

"So...you want something from me?" Izuku asked in wonder

"Midoriya...you knew all about the hidden purpose of the exam, don't you?" Iida told him, Izuku gasp and then he realized what is he talking about

"I don't, Iida-san...it's just that I have to do something to rescue her...it would be a problem if someone died during the entrance exam." Izuku reasoned

"But still...I should act at that time too...I can tell that you're far superior to me." Iida curse himself at that.

"N-No, you're not...we're just the same-" Izuku then saw someone on the door.

"Oh, Izuku-kun..." Uraraka said as she approach Izuku.

"Uraraka-san..."

"So we're in the same class.." she said.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose." Izuku said.

"Hey, how long you two are going to stay like that?" a man asked from the door, Iida and Uraraka turn to see a black haired man exiting on a yellow sleeping bag, the two quickly went to their respective seats, with that the black haired man then went to the desk

"My name's Shouta Aizawa, I will be your Instructor..." the man named Shouta Aizawa introduce himself, everyone gasped, recognizing him

" _The Pro Hero, Eraserhead huh..._ " Izuku thought then he saw him pull something from his sleeping bag.

"Okay, change on these uniforms and let's meet at that school yard" Aizawa simply told them, surprising them to the core

"What!"

"S-Sensei, don't we have a school ceremony to attend first" Uraraka asked.

"Here on Yuuei, we don't have time for pointless ceremonies like that, if you want to become heroes, then you shouldn't slack around, let's go" Aizawa told them as the class went to the school yard.

"S-So...what are we suppose to do then" a red haired named Eijiro Kirishima asked

" I'm going to asses all of your quirks by putting everyone here in a series of test." Aizawa explained to them, then he turn to Katsuki.

"Bakugou, what was your farthest throw in a softball" he asked.

"67 meters, I think" Bakugou answered.

"Okay then, try it with your quirk this time." Aizawa said as he gave a ball to him.

"Everything's okay as long you stay inside the circle" he added, then Bakugou positioned himself inside the circle.

" _I'll add a little heat and then..._ " Bakugou then ignite his hand using his quirk before throwing the ball.

"DIE!" he yelled as he threw the ball enhanced with a little explosion, which looks a big one from the other's point of view.

" _Die..._ " everyone thought in disbelief, Izuku sigh at that, it's same old Kacchan, then after few minutes Aizawa nodded and it followed by a beep.

"All of you must know what you're capable of...that's the rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said as he show them the tablet he's holding to everyone and it read 705.2 meters, gasps and shocked faces was expressed.

"705.2 meters"

"T-That's..."

"So we can use our quirks here without holding back."

"This will be fun."

At that comment, Aizawa grunted in disappointment

"Hmph, did you say fun...you have three years to train in order to become pro heroes and you're telling me this is fun, well in that case, the student who will get the lowest score in all 8 tests will be expelled on the spot." Aizawa sharply told them, shocking everyone.

"That's no fair..."

"We earned our place here so you can't just simply expelled us." Uraraka complain, Aizawa look at her

"Life is not fair missy, if you want to stay here then prove that you all belong here, demonstration's over so let's get started, the first test is..."

 _50-Meter dash:_

Iida and a woman with a frog like tongue named Tsuyu Asui was positioned in the starting line, a robotic camera was on the side of the finish line to measure their time.

"Go!"

Iida dash forward, while Tsuyu leap like a frog, thanks to the 6 mufflers on his leg each, Iida arrive at the finish line first

"3.04 seconds" The robotic camera said, Aizawa nodded at that, then he turn his eyes back at the track

"5.58 seconds" Tsuyu arrive next

"Okay, next pair..." Aizawa said after recording the score, then a pair approach the starting line, it was Uraraka and a tall guy with a long tail named Masahirao Ojiro, Uraraka then touch her clothes and glow pink in a moment then she do the same in the pants and shoes, lightening it up

"Okay, go!"

Then Uraraka and Ojiro ran and clearly, Ojiro has the advantage thanks to his tail on which he use as third leg.

"5.49 seconds"

Then Uraraka arrive next, panting.

"7.15 seconds"

Uraraka sigh in relief, it was faster than her record in junior high

"Okay, next one and hurry up." Aizawa told them, then a pink haired girl named Mina Ashido and a blonde guy wearing what it seem a boxing belt but instead of a gold carvings on the center, it has a reflector like glass, his name was Aoyama Yuga, both went to the starting line, Yuga turn his back to the track instead of kneeling

"Go!"

Ashido ran while Yuga release a blue sparkling laser from the belt he's wearing, propelling him forward but after a second, it died down so he rest a bit and fire the laser again until he reach the finish line, clearly Ashido arrive first and followed by him

"5.47 seconds"

"5.51 seconds"

"Okay, next one" Aizawa said and the next pair was Izuku and Katsuki, both kneel to prepare

"Go!"

Bakugou ran, using the force of his explosion from his hands to boost his speed, and as for Izuku...

Utilizing Airbending and Firebending at the same time, Izuku ran, using the fire produce from his fist to propel himself forward just like Bakugou's method, then produce air on his feet as he step on the ground, then Izuku arrive first on the finish line then followed by Bakugou

"3.90 seconds"

"4.13 seconds"

Aizawa nodded, recording the scores then he look at Izuku one last time before focusing on the other students running

 _Grip Strength:_

Izuku tightly grip the grip strength meter he was holding, then he look at the results, it shows 112 kg, he nodded at that, he was muscular alright but physical strength is not his forte, then he look at the other students

"Whoa, 540 kg! What are you? a gorilla?!" a guy named Sero Hanta asked in shock at the tall guy with six arms named Mezou Shoji

"..."

 _Standing Long Jump:_

Yuga use his Navel Laser to boost his jump, he was followed by Bakugou using explosions to enhance his jump, as for Izuku, he use Airbending on his feet to propel himself, clearing the obstacle

 _Repeated side step:_

A small guy with a grape like hair name Mineta Minoru was up first, he place two violet ball like thing on both of his sides and start side hopping, hitting the balls on each of his jump, the energy store on it enhance his side hopping in great heights, then it's Izuku's turn

Utilizing Earthbending, Izuku copy Mineta's method but in a different way of course

 _Ball Throw:_

Uraraka then threw the ball very high, many minutes have passed and the ball was still in the sky so Aizawa showed them the result, which is in Infinite sign

"What the heck!"

"Infinity, that's ridiculous!"

then it's Izuku's turn, he sighed and ready to throw the ball, using Airbending on his hand, he threw the ball upwards and propel it in great heights, leaving a trail of air behind, after almost 2 minutes it landed on the ground and Aizawa show them the score.

"905.3 Meters...excellent" he told him, Izuku sigh in relief, Bakugou was looking at him with anger, not only he had a rare and a possible multiple quirk with him but he also manage to get a higher score than him too, it made him explode.

"Okay, next one"

And then before everyone knew it, the ball throw test was over, it was followed by _S_ _it-ups_ , _S_ _eated toe touch_ and last one, the _L_ _ong distance run_ , on the last three test, Izuku didn't use any of his bending arts, just pure physical strength and then after that, the test was finally over.

 _Few Minutes Later:_

"Okay, everyone's here so I'll show you your score, I'm not in the mood explaining it to you so take a look yourselves" Aizawa then showed then a holographic scoreboard that shows them their scores.

"Alright, I'm in 3rd." Izuku said as he manage to see his name on 3rd place, as for the last one.

"T-That can't be..." Minoru Mineta was shocked, he was the dead last.

"Okay, for the last one, the expulsion punishment is..." Aizawa started, Mineta was now starting to sweat, he was going to be expelled for sure, he then look at Aizawa and a grin appeared on his face.

"...just a lie" he finish, everyone gawked at that.

"WHAT!"

"Of course, it's a lie...it just a method to motivate the students to push his limit" a tall black haired woman named Momo Yaoyorozu said.

"Don't tell me you really believe him, do you?" she added, everyone sweat dropped.

"I didn't notice..."

"T-That was nerve wrecking."

"Okay, we're done here, the handouts on the classroom, go get them and take a look on the curriculum when you arrive there" Aizawa said as he left them on their own.

 _Aizawa:_

He was walking back to his faculty room when All Might appeared, he look lazily at the no. 1 Hero.

"So, how is it?" All might asked.

"He's quite a student, the one named Izuku Midoriya, he's a promising one but why are you asking me to watch him anyway" Aizawa asked

"It's just...about his quirk" All Might admit

"Oh...the way he used his elements during the tests...what's wrong about it?" Aizawa asked

"..."

All Might didn't answer, the fact that kid use multiple elements on the entrance exam...is he a multi-type quirk, or...

"Hey, is there something wrong, All Might" Aizawa asked, seeing him deep in thought.

"N-Nothing, just watch him, alright" All Might said as he went back first, Aizawa sighed at that.

"Oh well"


	5. Trial of Battle

**AN: Chapter 5 done and as I said, this will follow the Anime/Manga so don't be surprised, okay then, let's begin**

Chapter 5: Trial of Battle

 _Next Day, Afternoon:_

" _According to the curriculum, aside from the hero subjects, we still have the basic education like English, Math, Science and the like, and just like other schools, the school has a cafeteria where you can get food from the cook hero, Lunch Rush, then..._ "

"But still, Aizawa-sensei is quite a liar, he doesn't need to do that just to push us to our limits" Iida said, Izuku was walking beside him, apparently, he became friends with him aside from Uraraka because he respect him due to the events on the entrance exam, the three was on the way back to the classroom after eating lunch

"By the way, Izuku-kun, did Katsuki-kun hate you or something" Uraraka suddenly asked, Izuku turn to her

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I saw him glaring at you after you threw a softball at the ball throw test yesterday, did something happen between you two" she asked, Izuku smile at that

"We're friends during middle school days but after he found out my 'quirk', he start to hate me until now" Izuku simply told her

"Just because of quirk-oh speaking of that, what is you quirk anyway, I see you producing fire, air and controlling the ground at the test, I must say that was kind of cool" Uraraka asked

"On my registration, I named it 'Element', I can manipulate four basic elements on my will" Izuku told her

"Ehhhh..."

"Four basic elements, you mean..."

"Yeah, it was Fire, Air, Water, and Earth" Izuku said

"That was a cool quirk...and I can see why Bakugou hates you" Iida said, Izuku just laughed it off and the three arrive at the classroom, almost everyone was there

"ALRIGHT! I AM HERE JUST LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON!" Everyone was shocked to see All Might on his Hero costume, bursting in

"No way"

"All Might was going to teach us..."

"..."

"I will be teaching all of you the Hero basic training, all of the knowledge of being a hero in all aspects so right now, we'll be doing a..." All Might then a flashcard with word 'Battle' on it

"'...Combat training" he finished his sentence

"Combat..." Bakugou said in joy

"..Training" Izuku plainly said

"Then to go along with it, I will be presenting you..." All Might then a panel emerge from the wall, with respective numbers that represents, the student's seat number

"... your Hero costumes" he said, each student was overjoyed

"ALRIGHT!"

"Okay, change on your costumes and meet me at the ground beta" All Might told them

"Yes, sir"

 _Ground Beta:_

The Symbol of Peace was waiting on the students to arrive on the gate and when they do, he let out a grin

"That's right, from this moment on..." he said as one by one, the students of Class 1-A appear before him, donned on their hero costumes

"...You are heroes" he finish as he look at each one of them, Izuku adjust the green scarf he's wearing on his neck ( _AN: Avatar Wan's outfit when he fight Vaatu on the spirit world but instead of red, it was green, someone suggest me this and since I can't think of anything, I took his suggestion_ )

"Looks old but nice to you." Uraraka commented, Izuku scratch his head in embarrassment

"T-Thanks."

"Okay let's begin, on this combat training, you'll be split into two-on-two for an indoor battle, one pair will take the role of hero and the other pair will take the role of villain, and then-" All Might told them but he was cut off midway.

"So how will we determined who will win and who will lose?" Momo asked first.

"Can't we just beat them up right away?" Bakugou followed suit.

"How will the pair be decided?" Iida go next after Bakugou.

"Is there an expulsion penalty too, just like on Aizawa-sensei's class?" Uraraka asked nervously.

Izuku sweat dropped at the questions thrown right away, All Might face palmed at that, he grunted a bit

"Be quiet, I'll answer all of them" All Might said, everyone nodded at that and then the No. 1 Hero continue speaking.

"Okay, in this drill, we're going to have a situation where the villain hide a nuclear missile deep inside the building..." All might cough and then he continue

"The role of the Hero is to locate it and take it over before it launch, it's either by beating up the villains or touching the nuke by one of the heroes, for Villain's case, they have to protect the nuke by either beating up the heroes or not letting any of them touch it until the allotted time was over" All Might continue

"The pair and the opponents will be decided by lottery." He said, answering Iida's question

"B-But, that means we will be paired randomly" Iida said

"But that would exercise our teamwork, Iida-san...even pros have to work on someone they didn't know, so this will be a great training for us" Izuku told him, Iida look at him

"I-I guess so..."

Then All Might start drawing the students' names on the box and the pairs was now decided, they're...

 _Team A: Uraraka/Midoriya_

 _Team B: Shouji/Todoroki_

 _Team C: Mineta/Yaoyorozu_

 _Team D: Bakugou/Tenya_

 _Team E: Yuga/Ashido_

 _Team F: Kouji/Rikidou_

 _Team G: Kaminari/Jirou_

 _Team H: Tsuyu/Tokoyami_

 _Team I: Ojiro/Hagakure_

 _Team J: Sero/Kirishima_

"Yes! we're on the same team...I'm counting on you, Izuku-kun" Uraraka said, Izuku just nodded at that, then All Might then draw the teams, one on the hero box and the other on the villain box, then

"Okay, here we go, the team playing as a Hero will be...Team A" All Might said, Izuku and Uraraka gasped at that

"We're first" she said

"Then, the team playing as a Villain will be...Team D" All Might announced, Izuku gasp at that

"T-Team D...t-then, it was..." he look to see Bakugou and Iida, The explosive user was grinning

"I thought so..." Izuku muttered

"Well then, everyone else head to the monitor room, we'll watch the battle there" All Might said and then he and the other students walk away, Izuku and Uraraka stay outside while Bakugou and Iida went inside to guard the missile

 _5 Minutes Leter:_

" ** _Okay, let's begin the indoor combat training between Team A and Team D..._** " All Might said through the speaker, the participants get themselves ready

" ** _Ready...GO!_** "

 _Izuku and Uraraka:_

"Stay back for a while" Izuku told her

"Eh..."

"Hurry" he said, Uraraka nodded, it seems that he had a plan, then after she took three steps away from him, Izuku crack his knuckles, and then...

"HA!"

He dug all of his fingers on the wall of the building, then after seconds, a straight clean crack was formed and it was spreading on the front side of the building, then something unexpected happen, which shock not just Uraraka but the whole students and All Might

Using Earthbending, Izuku demolished the front side of the building into human sized cubes of cement and it was falling straight to the two, Uraraka was about to shield herself but Izuku immediately spread his arms, holding each of them on the air as if they were being suspended by rope, then he slowly lowered his arms, lowering all of them safely at the same time and with that, the inside of the building was completely exposed

"Wow..." Uraraka was in awe

"Okay, let's go"

"Eh!" and before she knew it, Izuku had already carry her bridal style and propel themselves upward using Airbending on his feet, then they landed on the floor where Bakugo and Iida was along with the Nuke

 _Spectator Room:_

"T-The hell! d-did he just..." Kirishima was speechless

"He demolished the whole front side of the building just like that...what kind of quirk did he possess?" Ojiro asked

"H-He's a monster!" Mineta yelled in shocked

"..."

The other students didn't speak but we can tell that they were in shock too, All Might was looking at Izuku through the monitor

" _What power..._ " he thought

Todoroki watch in interest, to be able to do something like that with just a single movement was something you can't see everyday

 _Ground Beta:_

"W-What! What did just happend!" Iida asked, he and Bakugou suddenly feel tremor and then after that, the front side of the building was destroyed in instant, exposing them and then Izuku and Uraraka appeared in front of them

"Tch...Deku, you bastard..." Bakugou was seething in rage, gritting his teeth as he look at him, Uraraka prepare herself for the fight and so is Iida, Izuku look at the two and then prepare himself too

" _I have to restrain the two as fast as possible..._ " he thought and then without wasting any single moment he take action

"Uraraka-san, I'll give you an opening and if I do, go retrieve the nuke" Izuku told her

"Yeah."

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU!" Bakugou ran towards him, his hands were heating up, then Izuku ran towards him too

"DIE!" The explosive user then reach for Izuku to detonate his accumulated heat from his hands but Izuku easily duck, avoiding it

"..."

Izuku perform a roundhouse kick, sending Bakugou flying on the opposite side and slamming his body on the wall

"GAH!"

Then, Izuku stomp his feet on the ground and a chunk of cement float in front of him in response, then he thrust his fist as if he's going to punch the cement and then the cement block flew on Bakugou's direction, morphing into an arm, it connect on the teen's body, effectively trapping him on the wall

"Bakugou!" Iida yelled in worry

"One down..." Izuku muttered and then he blow away Iida using Airbending by thrusting his right hand, Iida was struggling to hold his feet on the ground at the intense air blowing on him, he even use his quirk Engine, it help him stood his ground for a short amount of time but eventually, he was overpowered by the intense wind, sending him flying just beside Bakugou

"D-Damn-AH!" Iida screamed as a giant cement hand connected to his body, trapping him on the wall too.

"Now, Uraraka-san" he yelled, Uraraka obliged and then she went to the nuke and touch it, claiming victory

" ** _Hero Team Wins!_** " All Might announced

 _Spectator Room:_

"That was fast!" Kaminari said

"Yeah"

"He swiftly took action in order to restrain the two without doing any harm on the missile...not bad." Yaoyorozu said, he certainly caught her attention after the displayed earlier

 _Ground Beta:_

"We completely lost...damn it." Iida said, he's disappointed to himself

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled on top of his lungs, he was completely owned, no doubt about it, but it just made him more angrier, then the two felt that the cement hand crumbled and they're free, it appears that Izuku let the two go

"Oh, sorry about that, I hope you're alright" Izuku apologized, Uraraka went to the three.

"No need, it's part of the training...just as I thought, you really are something, Midoriya" Iida said, he smile at that.

"N-Not really, I just know what I can do, that's all."

Meanwhile Bakugou was barely holding his anger, then he look to see Izuku approach him, Iida and Uraraka was nervous, knowing the two's history

"You okay, Kacchan?" he asked

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" the explosive user yelled as he dash forward, his right hand heating up Uraraka and Iida gasped at that

"Wha-!"

"Bakugo, stop-!"

But before his hand connect on Izuku's body, All Might suddenly appeared and grab his wrist

"!"

"The fight was over, young Bakugou...that's enough." All Might said as he slowly let go of his hand, Bakugo grit his teeth as the heat on his palm slowly disappearing, he swat the hero's hand and walk away, Izuku look at the retreating form of Kacchan and sigh

"It seems you two had a rough childhood time together, young Midoriya" All Might said

"Not really, it just started after we got our powers." Izuku said

"I see, well then let's head back." All Might said, the three nodded and they follow the hero.

 _Spectator Room:_

"Dude, that was freaking awesome!" Kirishima said, Izuku scratch his head.

"T-Thanks..."

"The way you demolished the wall was wicked" Mineta spoke.

"Alright, let's get to the next match-up" All Might as he draw the next pairs, it was Team B playing as a Hero and Team I playing as a Villain

Izuku watch in amazement as Todoroki singlehandedly freeze the whole building and at the same time, keeping Hagakure and Ojiro in place, then he casually approach the nuke and touch it.

" ** _H-H-Hero T-T-Team W-W-Wins!_** " All Might said while shivering in cold, everyone was on the same boat, Bakugou was unaffected yet he saw what happened on the monitor, he grit his teeth even more

"..."

 _Team J vs. Team H :_

Sero create a fence made from the tape coming from his elbow, securing the nuke while Kirishima hardened his arms and prepare for fight

Outside, Tokoyami and Tsuyu went inside the building, the bird guy release a shadow like claws while the frog girl crawl on the wall...

 _Team C vs. Team G:_

Momo was barricading the doors using the reinforced steel plates that she create herself, meanwhile Mineta just look perverted at her, causing the woman to glare at him

On the way, Jirou plug one of her cables coming from her ear to pinpoint the location of the two mentioned earlier, then she look at Kaminari and pointed upwards, who begin charging lightning on his right hand...

 _Team F vs. Team E:_

Kouji and Rikidou was ready to defend the nuke, albeit the former was scared while Yuga and Ashido was approaching them, the laser guy was walking in flashy style while Ashido was sliding using her acid then she jumps high causing some acid to stain and melt Yuga's cape...

 _After Exam:_

"Okay, everyone did great especially the first two Hero Teams..." All Might said, Izuku nodded while Todoroki didn't react, Bakugo was still silent the whole time

"Okay then, change and return to your classroom, so then I'll be excusing myself" All Might said as he ran in a blinding speed, the students was amazed at how fast he is but Izuku felt there's something wrong with the no.1 Hero

" _Why is he on a hurry?_ " he thought

 _All Might:_

"*pant**pant* that was close one..." All Might manage to reach the Nurse office in time before he transform into a thin looking version of himself

"I wonder how long you can keep this up, All Might?" Recovery Girl wonder, All Might look at her then he sat on the clinic bed

"I don't know..." He answered honestly, it seems that his bulky transformation was getting shorter

"You really have to find your successor or you'll end up getting killed before you even retire" Recovery Girl said.

"But this power was something that can't be trusted to anyone, if this falls into wrong hands, I don't think I can forgive myself." All Might said

"I understand your reason but you're running out of time."

"I know, In fact, I already have one and he was recommended by that 'person' but I still want to look through the students here on Yuuei before I made my decision" All Might said

"Well, it's all up to you in the end" Recovery Girl said

"Yeah"

 _Izuku:_

Afternoon classes came to an end before he knew it and now, he was now on his way home, Uraraka and Iida wasn't with him for unknown reason

"Deku!"

"!"

Izuku turn to see Bakugou looking at him, he turn and face him

"Kacchan"

"We're not done yet...next time I'll going to defeat you so don't think you win already!" Bakugou shout at him, Izuku found himself smiling

"I see, then I'll be waiting" he replied, Bakugou was about to walk when All Might arrive

" ** _Young_** **_Bakugou!_** " he yelled as he hold his shoulder

"..."

"I know that one sided victory was painful to you, but there are times you have to accept the outcome and move forward, do you understand what I'm saying?" All Might told him.

"Let go of me, All Might" Bakugou said

"Eh"

"I'm going to become the no. 1 hero and I'm going to surpass you one day." Bakugou said as he swat his hand and walk home.

"He's gotten over it already?" All Might asked

"Yeah, I suppose." Izuku answered him, then All Might turn to him

"Young Midoriya..." he said, looking at him seriously, Izuku actually gulp at that

"Uhhh...is there something wrong, sensei?" he asked

"Can you come with me for a bit, there's something I want to discuss with you." he said

"..."

 _Unknown Place:_

"So, All Might is now a teacher, huh" a teenage guy said, there were many hands attached to his body including on his face, beside him was a waiter whose head was made of black mist and yellow glowing eyes

"I wonder what will happen if the Symbol of Peace..." the first guy said and a silhouette of a creature with exposed brain can be seen in the other side

"...was killed by the Villains?"


	6. Trial of Rescue

**AN: Chapter 6 done, I was currently busy for a while so i didn't get to update early, okay then, let's begin**

Chapter 6: Trial of Rescue

 _Izuku:_

" _W-What is this?_ " he asked himself, he was now surrounded by many reporters and cameramen, a microphone was forced on his lips

"How was All Might's class?" one of the reporters asked with excitement, Izuku sigh at that

"Well...he's not a bad teacher...uh...I guess that's what I can say for now...I'll go to the nurse office so if you'll excuse me..." Izuku lie on the last part and quickly went inside, not wanting to face another question.

 _Uraraka:_

"How was All Might's Class?" the same reporter asked the girl

"He's so muscular" she said, her answer was completely unrelated to the question

 _Iida:_

"He's a great teacher, I was grateful that I will be able to learn from the No. 1 hero, it will be a great privilege for us aspiring heroes" he said

 _Bakugou:_

"How was All Might's Class?" she asked

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled at them before going inside, shocking all of the people

 _Aizawa:_

"I'm not in mood to answer your questions, besides, he's off duty so get out of here, you're disturbing our class" he simply replied to them as he walk inside, it seems that his answer angered the reporter

"W-We just want to know if we can speak to him!" she went to chase Aizawa but suddenly, several metals plates rose from the ground, completely blocking the gate, the reporter was forced to stumbled on the ground

"W-What's this!?"

"It's Yuuei Barrier" her cameraman answer

"Eh"

"That's what we call it, if anyone without any identification tried to enter the school, it will automatically activated" he continue

"W-W-We just want...to..." the reporter was seething in anger, behind the crowd a mysterious guy was also looking at the gate with interest

 _Class 1-A:_

"Okay, I have the results of your performance on the combat training you have done yesterday and I saw the video too..." Aizawa said while looking at the papers he had that contains the result

"Bakugou, I heard that you attempt to attack Midorya even if the fight was over" he remark, the said boy gasp at that

"You're a talented person Bakugou, so don't waste it on pointless acts..." Aizawa added, the explosive user grunted

"I know..." he said, Aizawa then focus on the entire class

"Okay, I apologize that I bring this late, but..." he stop talking, giving tension to all students

" _Don't tell me, another special test..._ " everyone thought in union

"...we need to pick a class representative." he ended

" _Finally, a normal school activity._ " they also thought in union, then Aizawa let them decided to do what it must and headed to his sleeping bag

"HEY! Pick me! Pick me!" Kirishima volunteered, raising his hand

"Me too." Kaminari followed

"I want to do it too." Jirou said, raising her hand

"It's a job for someone like m-" Yuga was interrupted

"I'll be the leader!" Ashido said

"My rule as a representative, the girl's skirt must be 30 centimeters above the knee!" Mineta inquired, raising his hand

"LET ME DO IT!" Bakugou yelled

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turn to Iida, who had a angry look on his face

"The duty as a class representative is not something you can just do just because you like to do it... it held a lot of responsibility to lead the others to right path..." he lectured them

"Therefore, I suggest that we should settle this by the majority of votes...is that alright, sensei?" he then look at Aizawa

"I don't care as long as you decided before the end of the Homeroom" he replied then he went back to sleep

"I don't think it will work out that way." Tsuyu said

"Yeah, we still don't know each other enough and besides, they will just vote for themselves anyway" Kirishima added

"Argh! this is the only way to settle this, now let's start." Iida said

 _Few minutes Later:_

Voting was closed and the results were shown to them, they all look at it, gasp and shocked faces can be seen as they look at the first two winners

 _Midoriya: 3_

 _Yaoyorozu: 2_

"I guess Midoriya is our class representative and Yaoyorozu was the vice-class representative" Kirishima said

"W-W-What the heck...I got no votes" Iida was stunned

"WHO VOTE FOR DEKU!" Bakugou yelled in rage, Uraraka was whistling, her head was turned away

"Well, at least it was better than voting for you, don't you think?" Sero teased

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

At that, Aizawa lazily get up and look at the result

"So I guess the class had decided" he said but at that, Midoriya raise his hand, catching everyone's attention

"Um...I was happy that some of you actually trust me on this position, but I have to tell you that I'm not up to this task so as a class representative, my first action is to pass this responsibility to Tenya Iida, if he ever agrees." Izuku told them, some gasp, especially the mentioned man

"Eh...me?"

"Yeah, I may not know you for a long time Iida-san but I can tell that you're a person that care about rules more than anyone else, so I think this position was suited to you." Izuku said

"Midoriya...you really are a great friend...of course I accept the position and I'm going to do my utmost best to fulfill my duties as Class representative" Iida said, Izuku sigh in relief, he was really not up to this kind of job and it was not really his thing, meanwhile...

" _B-But what about me?_ " Yaoyorozu thought, she was left behind.

 _Lunch:_

Iida, Izuku and Uraraka was having lunch together, Iida was happy that he became the Class representative, and it all thanks to his friend, Izuku

"You just wasted the vote I gave you, Izuku-kun" Uraraka told them, Izuku and Iida gasp

"So one of the votes came from you, Uraraka-san" the boy said

"Of course"

"W-Well, you should have give that to Iida-san instead." he said

"Well, I guess so..."

"Don't worry, Iida-san will do his best for us, right?" Izuku turn to the glasses boy

"That's right so you can all count on me." Iida said with pride

"Okay, I'm done eating, let's head-"

*RING*

The three heard a loud noise of school alarm around the cafeteria, they stood up to find out what was going on, Iida turn to one of the students going outside

"Hey, what's this alarm?" Iida asked him

"Someone trespass our school grounds." he answered then he left, the three went outside and when they do, the three were now being sandwiched by the entire crowd of students

"Move!"

"Don't push!"

"Damn it! get going!"

Izuku, Iida and Uraraka was struggling to stick at each other

"W-What!"

"They're rushing to get outside." Iida said

"Izuku-kun! Iida-san!" Uraraka yelled, she was getting separated from the two, Iida and Izuku was no different, they slowly getting farther at each other

"Damn! This won't do..."

Iida became determined as he push himself through and going slowly to Uraraka

"Uraraka-san, make me float." he yelled at her, the girl got his message so she push herself toward him, the two reach for each other's hand

"Just a bit more..." Iida said as he put more effort to reach her hand and...

*CLAP*

Their hands touch and Uraraka didn't waste time to use her quirk, Iida float and then he fly towards the top of the door exit

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" he yelled, since his voice was naturally loud and he's above the door, everyone heard him so they all stop

"I know this is all sudden but everyone should calmly exit the door and follow the instructions of the teachers, there's no need to panic." Iida told them, everyone didn't hesitate as they all slowly went outside, Iida sigh in relief

"He did it." Izuku said

"Now I can see your point, Izuku-kun" Uraraka told him

 _Outside:_

Nedzu, the principal of Yuuei along with two heroes, Midnight and Space Hero Thirteen was looking at the destroyed metal door of the front gate of the school.

"It's so obvious the no ordinary person could have broken through here." Midnight said

"That's true...but the question is...who could have done this." Thriteen asked in concern, Nedzu inspect the broken gate last time before giving his opinion

"Whoever it is, he must have a sinister motive." he told the two

 _Tomorrow:_

"Okay, in this basic Hero training, three instructors will supervise you, it includes me, All Might and another person..." Aizawa told them

"Three?" everyone questioned

"Um, what kind of training we're doing this time?" Sero asked, Aizawa then pick a flashcard and show it to them, it had a 'Rescue' word on it

"Shipwrecks, Natural disasters and everything in between, it's Rescue training" he announced, everyone seems to be overjoyed at that as they started to chat at each other right away

"Hey, I'm not done yet." Aizawa said, everyone immediately turn to him, he cough and continue talking

"You can wear your costumes if you want, it depends on you, I think there are some costumes that limits your abilities so get on it, the training field was off campus so we'll be taking a bus" Aizawa then left them, everyone stood up and get themselves ready.

 _Few Minutes Later:_

Everyone was there and it seems each one of them decided to wear their costumes, Aizawa then mentioned everyone to get on the bus, they obliged and after all students of Class A was secured inside, the bus left the school grounds

"This will be a long trip since the training field was very far so keep yourself busy for a while." Aizawa said

"Yes, sensei."

"Sensei, where's All Might?" Izuku asked, Aizawa look at him

"Oh, All Might's caught up on Hero work while on the way to school, don't worry he'll be also there." he answered

"I see" he said

" _I hope he doesn't push himself too far yet, I just heal his body recently..._ " he thought as he remember the other day's event, the one that All Might ask him to come with him

 _Flashback:_

 _"Um...what did you want to talk about, sensei?" Izuku asked nervously, All Might led him into the nurse office, which is quite strange for some reason and also, he notice Recovery Girl was also present_

 _"I want to ask about your quirk, young Midoriya" All Might said_

 _"My quirk"_

 _"That's right, your use of different elements since the entrance exam bugs me a lot" he told him_

 _"How..."_

 _"I have encounter a certain enemy that can use multiple quirks...and it includes usage of different elements, and when I saw you doing almost the same...I thought that you're his some sort of apprentice." All Might explain_

 _"Eh! Apprentice? of who?" Izuku asked, he was confuse, All Might and Recovery Girl gasp_

 _"You mean, you don't have a trainer or teacher?" All Might asked_

 _"Nope, I just train myself, that's all." Izuku answered, All Might somehow breathe a sigh of relief_

 _"I...see, I'm sorry for suspecting you young Midoriya, that's all I-" All Might stop talking as he felt that his transformation wear off, reverting back into a thin looking version of himself_

 _"W-Wha- What happend?!" Izuku asked in shock, All Might silently cursed and Recovery Girl sigh, bad timing_

 _"Well, I guess as an apology, I have no choice but to tell you a secret of mine that was only known to few people here on the school" All Might said_

 _"S-Secret?"_

 _"You see Midoriya-san, All Might sustain a very severe injury during his hero work, it damage most of his organs and completely obliterate his stomach, as a result, his hero work was reduce by three hours per day" Recovery Girl explain, All Might then show him the injury by lifting his shirt_

 _"T-That was..."_

 _"We have to keep this a secret from the whole society because if the Villains found out that the Symbol of Peace was heavily injured, they will take advantage of it for sure" Recovery Girl continue_

 _"..."_

 _"So, I ask you a favor to keep this to yourself, can I expect that from you?" All Might asked, Izuku however has different plans_

 _"O-Of course, I will keep this to myself for your sake...but if you like, there's something I would like to try." Izuku told them, the two gasp again_

 _"Try what?"_

 _"Heal your organs and recover your stomach, if you agree." he said_

 _"Y-You can do that?!"_

 _"I'm not sure, that's why I would like to try." Izuku said_

 _"Well, if you say so, it's worth a shot." All Might said_

 _"But first, I need a large amount of water." Izuku said_

 _"Of course, wait here." Recovery Girl said as she went out, after few minutes, she came back with a couple gallon of water brought by one of his assistant_

 _"Will this be enough?" she asked_

 _"Ah, yes that's more than enough, uh All Might, you can laid on the bed now" Izuku said, All Might nodded and laid on the clinic bed, he remove his shirt, exposing the upper part of his body along with the injury he had_

 _"I hope this work..." Izuku muttered as he raise his left arm and then with a small motion of his hand and fingers, the water went outside of the gallon and went to his hand and then Izuku place it on All Might's injured stomach_

 _Using Waterbending's healing ability, Izuku start to heal the wound and attempt to restore his stomach, the water coated All Might's upper body and it glowed bright blue, Recover Girl was shock and impress at the same time, this is the first time a water was used this way_

 _"T-This is..." All Might said as he feel a strange yet warm sensation, and he can feel that all of the injuries he had, whether it be a permanent or temporary one was being mended and healed back to its top condition, after few minutes he feels a lot better than before_

 _"Okay, All Might's injuries are healed, now for the hard part..." Izuku then focused the water into his stomach_

 _"..."_

 _All Might feels different, ha can definitely feel that his stomach was slowly being restored, he feels that he's getting better and better as the minute pass by, then after few hours, it was done and his stomach was fully back to him, after that, Izuku panted, it took a lot of his energy_

 _"H-How is it...All Might?" Recover girl asked and then All Might's thin form was engulf by a smoke and when it was cleared, it reveal his muscular form_

 _"Amazing...I can't believe this is really happening." All Might said as he flex his muscles and touch his abs, he feel that his original power was back to him_

 _"It work, I'm back to my prime, I must thank you young Midoriya...I owe you this" All Might said, Izuku look to him, he's still panting but at least he manage to help him_

 _"Good...for you All Might."_

 _"T-That was some incredible healing power Midoriya-san, not even me can do that" Recovery Girl said as she approach the boy_

 _"It was nothing, I'm glad that All Might was fully back to business." he said, All Might and Recovery Girl smile at him_

 _"OKAY! Time to do hero-OW!" All Might's ear was pinched by Recovery Girl_

 _"You just got your body back and since you just recovered doesn't mean you can suddenly jump out and save people, at least not yet, you have to rest for a while so you can get used to your body, got it?" Recovery Girl said_

 _"O-Okay, I understand."_

 _"You too, Midoriya-san, it seems that it took a lot of your energy to heal All Might, so you can rest here for a while" she said_

 _"T-Thanks"_

 _End Flashback:_

"Hey Midoriya..."

"Izuku-kun..."

"Huh"

Izuku turn to see Uraraka and Iida, the two was looking at him with worried faces

"W-What?"

"You're spacing out again...we already arrive on the training grounds sensei was talking about." Uraraka said, he look to see a giant dome on front of them. he scratch his head, he really dozed off while remembering the events yesterday

"I see, then let's go" Izuku said as he, Uraraka and Iida went outside followed by their classmates for their lesson.


	7. Villain Attack

**AN: Chapter 7 done, Nothing to say to the fellow readers besides that I don't own MHA/Legend of Korra, they belong to their respective owners (I just put a disclaimer just in case) so let's get to the chapter already.**

Chapter 7: Villain Attack

 _Streets:_

"Okay, Heroes...If you come near me, I'll kill these rich family here" a pink colored villain threatened the heroes in front of him, his right arm was strangling three people, two of them were children

"D-Damn you!" Kamui Woods cursed, beside him was Mt. Lady and she also appear to be wounded too, it seems that the two was beaten up from the struggle of this Villain and the fact he had taken a hostage make their job a lot harder

"IT'S FINE NOW, FAMILY!"

The two heroes and the villain gasp at the voice of the newcomer, then before the Villain could turn around, he was knocked out by a chop, then the figure landed along with the people that was taken hostage

"BECAUSE I'M HERE!"

"All Might!"

The Symbol of Peace grin and then he put them down and after he make sure they're safe, he jump very high, almost reaching a building level

Meanwhile on the air, All Might look at his hand and grin, he still can't believe that his power was really back to him unlike before, where he had to put more effort just to maintain his Hero form for a limited amount of time but thanks to Midoriya, he can now perform heroic duties without worries and in full strength as well.

"Oh, Crap! I was so caught up on my work that I was really late...probably they're already at the USJ...oh well, better head to U.A. first" All Might told himself then headed to the said school first to let the principal know that he arrive before going to the training ground where the Class-A was, when...

"A hit-and-run!" a scream was heard, All Might sighed and then he went to the source of the voice, he still had a very long way as a teacher, that's for sure.

 _Class-A:_

"Everyone, I was waiting for you..." a guy wearing a space suit like clothes greet Izuku and the other students, who were now shock as they all recognized the hero in front of them

"It's Space Hero Thirteen, a hero who save so many people from disasters" Izuku said

"Okay, let's go inside, shall we" Thirteen said, everyone nodded and then followed the hero inside a dome like building.

On the inside, everyone was awed at the sheer size of the place, it was divided into five sites that includes a wreck buildings, mountains, a red dome, a lake, and another dome which is colored blue, and in the center of all was a plaza with a fountain on it.

"WOW! It's like Universal Studio Japan" Kirishima said, impressed at the place obviously

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc...this is the training ground which I prepared to simulate different types of disasters and accidents, it's called Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ in short" Thirteen explain, the entire class sweat dropped

" _It really is USJ..._ " they all thought, then after that, Aizawa went in front of them

"Okay, since All Might will not be here for the time being, Thirteen will explain the procedures so let's get started" Aizawa then let Thirteen speak

"Okay, before we begin, I have one reminder...err...or two...or three...maybe four...five...six...seven..." Thirteen said with uncertainly

" _It's increasing..._ "

"Anyway, I'm sure everyone was aware of my quirk, Black Hole, it can suck up things and turn it to dust" Thirteen asked

"Yes, and it's very effective quirk for removing obstacles and other things for rescue purpose" Izuku answered

"Oh, that's quite an information you have there...anyway, he was right, but let me remind you that this power can easily kill people if used in wrong way" Thirteen said

"!"

"Well, it's not just me, I'm sure there are some of you with quirks that can kill...am I wrong?" he asked them, everyone didn't feel the need to answer because they knew some of them has that kind of quirk.

"In this superhuman society we are in, personal quirks are strictly regulated so that it won't become a problem in the near future, however, do not forget that one wrong use of your quirks can take away a life, so all in all, it was still depends on the students, which is you guys, on how are you all going to manage your own quirk"

"..."

"In Aizawa's fitness test, you learn the possibility of your own hidden powers, in All Might's person-to-person combat training, you experience the danger of using your powers to another person..."

"This class will be the refresher for all of you, you're going to use you quirks to save people's lives...you have powers for the sake of saving people and not to harm them...that's all and thank you for listening" Thirteen finish his speech, everyone gave him a round of applause

"That's wonderful!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"Okay then, first, you're-"

Aizawa stop talking as the lights around the place flickered and then went out, Izuku and the others look up and wondered what just happened, then the fountain on the plaza became distorted, after few seconds, a black energy appeared, getting bigger and wider and then it morphed into a black mist with yellow glowing eyes, then from it, a person appeared with its arms and head are covered with multiple hands, it glared at them

It didn't took couple of seconds for Aizawa to realized what was happening

"Damn it! Thirteen, gather the students and don't move!" Aizawa cursed as he look at the plaza and aside on the first guy, many persons, mutants and monsters emerge one after another

"Whoa! it's just like in the entrance exam, has the test already started?" Kirishima asked ignorantly, Izuku tried to get a closer look

"DON'T MOVE!"

Aizawa yelled causing the entire class to halt their movements, they all wonder what their teacher was planning as he put on his goggles

"Those are Villains" he finally told them, everyone was stunned

"!"

 _All Might:_

"Sorry...I was so engrossed at my Hero work...it won't happen again" he apologized to Nedzu, he and the principal were on the school lounge

"It's okay, I knew that you're new to teaching experience so I let you off this time...but I was so surprised...you said that your body was completely healed and you recover your stomach, I wonder who did that to you?" Nedzu asked, he was in complete awe at what All Might told him, at first he didn't believe him but afterwards, All Might ended up proving him wrong after he just realized that the Symbol of Peace was on his Hero form for almost 5 hours (from the time he was on his home, saving a rich family from a pink villain, etc.) and he's still okay, the fact that he/she was capable of this healing ability greater than the U.A nurse, Recovery Girl, means he must be a very talented person

"It was a boy name Midoriya" All Might told him, Nedzu gasp

"Oh, you mean the boy that was rumored to have multiple quirks, right?" he asked

"Yes"

"But I thought you actually suspected him as an apprentice of your nemesis" Nedzu said

"Well, I thought that as well so I decided to speak to young Midoriya about this the other day but it turns out that I made a mistake, and then he accidentally found out my secret, which it turns out very well for me because he healed me back to my full power" All Might summarized the entire story

"So ironically, the one you suspected ended up saving you instead." the principal said

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Very well...I guess it will give you a lot of time to pick your successor for your quirk" Nedzu inquired

"That's right..."

"I see, but I think you have to go to USJ quick, Aizawa and Thirteen was waiting for you there, the Class-A has already arrived on the place it seems, we'll talk about that later." Nedzu said

"Yeah"

All Might then depart from the window of the room, jumping and running on the streets, then few minutes after he left Nedzu, he heard a scream somewhere

"KYAA! HELP ME!" All Might gasp as he heard a woman's voice, he sighed at that, there's no way he'll leave all people in need behind so without much of a choice, he respond to it

"Oh well, I guess one more Hero work won't hurt..." All Might muttered as he rush to the source of the voice

 _USJ:_

Gasps and shocked face was expressed by the entire class at what Aizawa told them, Villains infiltrating a school property such as this, and what's more, it was one of the place guarded by pro Heroes

"Thriteen and Eraserhead, huh..." the black mist spoke, seeing the two pro Heroes then another Villain appeared from him but this one was different, it has an exposed head, revealing his brain and hold a menacing glare

"According to the schedule we procure the other day, All Might was suppose to be here as well." he continued

"So the trespassing of the press the other day was your doing, huh" Aizawa spoke

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing all of this crowd and he's not here" the guy with multiple hands said, he's a bit frustrated

"All Might...the Symbol of Peace...where is he?" He asked the two, Aizawa and Thirteen didn't respond obviously, then the guy with many hands had a thought.

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill some kids?" he added, that drew the last straw as Aizawa loosened the bandages wrapped on his neck while Thirteen went in front of the students to protect them

"Villains!? how did they come to a Hero school?!" Kirishima asked in disbelief

"Sensei, what happened to the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen

"We have of course, but it seems that one of them had a quirk that allows them to slip through it" he answered

"Also, did they just come here on this place...or they also appear around the school?" Todoroki suddenly asked

"!"

"Either way, it seems that this kind of attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind" he continued, everyone gasp at that

"Thirteen, proceed with the evacuation, Kaminari, Try contacting the school using your quirk" Aizawa instructed

"Alright"

"Yes, sir"

"Sensei, What about you? Don't tell me you're going to fight all of them by yourself?!" Izuku asked in concern

"I'll be fine, after all, pro Heroes have more than one trick up on their sleeve" Aizawa said as he jump on the plaza, facing the entire crowd of villains

"Shooting squad, let's go!" a guy with guns on each of his fingers yelled, then he was accompanied by a gray haired woman and a green bull guy

"Didn't our Intel says that it was just only All Might and Thirteen, then who's that?!" the woman asked

"Who knows but if he thinks that he can just suddenly charged right at us, he was just an idiot!" the bull guy followed

"LET'S GO!" the three yelled but under his goggles, Aizawa glared at the three of them simultaneously, the first guy then attempt to fire bullets from his fingers but...

*CLICK*

"Huh, my quirk...it won't activate" he said then he, along with the other two villain was suddenly wrapped by Aizawa's super strong bandages and held them up high, the pro Hero then slam their heads together hard and knocked them out cold

"Idiot! That was Eraserhead, he can erase quirks just by looking at his target" one of the villain said, realizing the pro Hero in front of them

"Erase...then can you erase a mutant-type quirk like mine?!" the mutant villain asked, his appearance is less human and he had four arms too, he then proceed to throw punches at Aizawa, who dodge with ease

"No, I can't...but with the skills you guys have..." Aizawa then punch him on the face, sending him on the air then he pull one of his bandages and wrapped it on his leg then he instinctively dodge a strike from behind

"You are specialized on close combat, so I've taken measure against that as well." Eraserhead then slam the mutant villain he punched recently to the one who attacked him from behind, knocking them out as well, the pro hero took his stance and let his guard up

"So he's strong in hand-in-hand combat as well, and since he's covering his eyes with that goggles of his, we can't tell whose quirk he's erasing...I really hate pro Heroes, this masses don't stand a chance against them" the villain with many hands said as he watch Aizawa knocked out another set of villains

 _Class 1-A:_

"Let's go!" Thirteen said as he lead the entire class, Izuku took one last glance at the battle before he followed the others on the door that will take them outside, however before they even reach halfway, a black swirling energy appeared in front of them then it manifest into a black mist with glowing yellow eyes, Thirteen went in front of them in a protective way

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains" the black mist villain spoke and introduce his group to the youngsters

"According to the schedule, All Might, the Symbol of Peace was suppose to be here too, tell me, where is he?" The Black mist asked casually, it's as if he's asking a normal civilian for directions, eventually he got his answer but not the one he's looking for

"HEH! YOU THINK WE'LL JUST TELL YOU, BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled as he dash forward, he was accompanied by Kirishima, who hardened his arms

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Thirteen tried to stop the two students but it was too late, Bakugou ignite his hands straight to the villain's face and Kirishima punch him, and explosion occurred around it

"Alright!" Kirishima cheered, thinking that he hit him

"I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING?!" Bakugou yelled, after few seconds of waiting, the smoke finally subside to reveal that the villain wasn't damaged at all, everyone was shocked

"That's a close one..." he spoke, then after few seconds he focus his attention back the students and Thirteen

"Whatever, I'm sure he'll appear eventually, but right now, I'll focus on all of you, you maybe students right now but all of you are hero's excellent golden eggs, so my job is to scatter all of you and torture you until you beg for your lives" the black mist said as he surround them with black mist but as he was about to engulf all of them, a massive amount of wind was blown around them, clearing the entire black mist completely

"!"

"What!"

Everyone wondered what just happened and what was that fierce wind just now, the one that blow away the mist, then a voice was heard from behind them

"I won't let you..."

Everyone heard Midoriya spoke so they all turn to him but the moment they do, they were all wide eyes and gasp at the sight.

His eyes were glowing white.


	8. Rampage

**AN: Chapter 8 done, nothing to say as usual, so let's get to the chapter already.**

Chapter 8: Rampage

"W-What is this feeling?" the black mist stuttered, seeing Izuku's glowing eyes, he can tell that the kid was glaring at him

"..."

With swift motion, Izuku thrust his fist and a intense flames of his Firebending erupt from his fist, the black mist villain manage to protect himself with a curtain of swirling energy but he suddenly felt a tremor on his feet, however before he can even react, he was sent flying by a giant cement block being thrust to him from the ground

"GUH!"

The black mist villain was flown back to where the horde of villains are, but Izuku followed him there, turning around and jumping from his position, enhancing his leap using Airbending, ignoring Thirteen's protest and his classmates' shocked faces

"W-What the heck was that?" Kirishima asked

"Who knows..."

"I don't know...but I feel that time, Izuku-kun was...angry" Uraraka blurt out

"Angry? On what?" Momo asked her

"I'm not sure...but I think the way that villain said that he was going to torture us...maybe he snapped because of it" Uraraka said

"..."

"But it was too dangerous out there...there were so many villains and he'll just get on sensei's way" Tsuyu spoke but the space hero cut their conversation short

"Anyway, I'll go fetch Midoriya after I escort all of you outside, let's go!" Thirteen said as he lead the students outside, they all reluctantly followed as they headed through the door

"That dimwit! Trying to showoff..." Bakugou spat out, he too was tempted to went to the battlefield especially now that Midoriya went on his own, he cursed yet again.

Todoroki, however was intrigued on Izuku's glowing eyes instead, is that part of his quirk too...and he also notice how the air around him completely change as if he became a completely different person at that time, he then wondered to himself...

" _Midoriya Izuku...just what are you?_ "

 _Main Plaza:_

The situation was still the same, Aizawa was still on process of erasing the mass' quirks and knocking several of them out cold but fortunately, their numbers were dwindling. the villain with many hands and the one with exposed brain still watch him on the sidelines and observing him, this made Aizawa worried since they will figure out his pattern if the fight will drag any longer

"Damn it, this will get me nowhere." the pro Hero muttered as he unleash so many bandages and capture as many villains as he can and throw them away like nothing then he quickly made his way to the two

"..."

The villain with many hands didn't feel the need to move as the one with exposed brain went in front of him and confront the pro Hero

"This guy..."

Aizawa then tried to erase it's quirk but to his shock, nothing happened, the bird like villain in front of him then suddenly disappear and reappear just inches away of him as if he teleport and grab his head

"!"

Aizawa tried to stop him using his bandages, but the villain just rip them effortlessly using his other hand, then he slam Aizawa's head on the ground

"GAH!"

Aizawa spat blood after being slammed on the floor very hard, the bird like villain then tighten his grip on his head in attempt to crush it and he was succeeding in doing so

"AHHHHH!"

Aizawa screamed, this villain was too strong for him, it's almost as strong as All Might in terms of speed and power but then to his surprise, he stop crushing his head.

"B-Basta-GAH!" Aizawa didn't get to finish as he was slammed yet again, at that point, the villain with many hands walk towards the two, he then kneeled down and face Aizawa, who was now being pinned down on the floor, with his arms being gripped, ready to be crushed if necessary

"D-Damn...you!"

But as the villain with many hands was about to interrogate him, someone landed hard on the ground, he was forced to shield himself from the intense wind upon impact, then after few seconds, the dust subside to reveal the black mist villain struggling to get back on his feet

"Kurogiri!"

then just after he landed, another one landed hard as well, just several meters in front of Kurogiri, it was later revealed to be Midoriya but his eyes were glowing white, the villian with many hands was amused, to be able to inflict damage to Kurogiri

"What's with that kid..."

"Midoriya! What are you doing here!?" Aizawa yelled but to his surprise, the green haired boy didn't even acknowledge him as he proceed to glare at Kurogiri

"..."

Midoriya then raise his right hand and after few seconds, the entire water from the Flood Zone site of the USJ rose and then went to him, it form a giant circular ring around him, then he raise his left hand and the entire mountain in the Mountain Zone crumbled into many boulders, Midoriya tightly clench his fist and then as a respond, the large boulders were tightly compressed in size of stones and it circled around him.

Then after that, Midoriya roared loudly, unleashing a large stream of searing hot flames from his mouth and the fire he released encircled around him and last, Midoriya float and spun in the air while waving his arms and a stream of air blew around and it forms a circular ring around him.

The spectators couldn't believe what they are seeing, even the pro Hero Aizawa was shocked despite he already knew he had multiple quirks, Midoriya was now surrounded with four elements in form of circular rings.

"T-This brat...can use more than one quirk" Kurogiri spoke, he was taken aback at what he saw

"Is he like Sensei?" the villain with many hands asked

"Shigaraki, I think we're in trouble here" Kurogiri told him, the villain with many hands merely scoff at that

"Not if I have to say anything about it...NOUMUUU!" Shigaraki yelled, then after that, the muscular bird-like villain who was pinning Aizawa look at his new target, then it let the pro Hero go and then went in front of Kurogiri, facing Midoriya

"Destroy that brat!" Shigaraki ordered

 _Outside USJ:_

Thanks to Midoriya's sudden actions, everyone made it out safely, they were catching their breath and not only that, everyone was worried about their classmate and teacher inside

"DAMN THIS!" Bakugou yelled in frustration

"Kaminari, did you manage to made contact to the U.A" Thirteen asked the lightning user, the blonde guy shook his head

"Not yet, we're too far to the school, it will take more time" he respond, Thirteen grunted then he turn to Iida

"Tenya-san, I have a favor to ask" he told him

"What is it, sensei?"

"I want you to use your quirk and go back to the school to seek help while Kaminari will still try to contact them, with your power, I knew you can do it" Thirteen requested him, Iida immediately understood

"Yes, sir"

"Okay, I'll go back and get Midoriya, you guys stay here until someone from the school arrive." Thirteen said but as he was about to ran off back to the entrance, the entire dome shook as well as the ground

"W-What!"

"What's this tremor?"

"I had a bad feeling about this, I'll go back inside now" Thirteen said

"I'll go with you, sensei" Todoroki suddenly told him, surprising all of them

"NO! You guys stay here"

"Me too! Midoriya was there and there's no way we'll leave him behind!" Kirishima followed

"I'LL GO TOO!" Bakugou yelled, he only want to go because he want some action

"You guys..." Thriteen said, he will tried to stop them but the look those three were giving means they won't take 'no' as an answer, with a sigh, he finally agreed

"Fine, but promise me you three won't do something reckless and you'll always stick with me, got it?" Thirteen told them

"Yes, sir"

"Alright, let's go!"

Then the four went back inside USJ, the remaining students can't do anything but to wait for the rescue

 _Inside USJ:_

Midoriya was floating and around him was four circular rings made out of four elements each and facing him was the artificial villain called Noumu, the boy's eyes was still glowing white while looking at his opponent, Aizawa was on the ground, severely beaten by the villain but it didn't stop him from yelling at his student

"MIDORIYA! Get the hell out of here!" Aizawa scream at him but the boy didn't even show any response as he take the first move, crossing his arms and then one of the compressed stones rotating around him crumbled into tiny pieces of stone shards and hurl itself at the villain, at first they all thought that it was useless but they soon regret it because those 'small' stone shards was more than enough to sent Nomu flying and destroy a portion of the USJ, making the whole place shook and covered it with dust

"!"

"W-What the hell just happened" Kurogiri can't helped but awed

"..."

"W-What is this power" Aizawa wondered as he look again at his student, who was still in the air then from the dust, Noumu jump high and then cocked his fist in attempt to land a punch at the green haired boy, it appears that he was undamaged

"How?! he was hit directly..." Aizawa wondered aloud

"Behold Nomu's shock absorption quirk, it will absorb any shock from any type of attacks, so damaging him would take a lot of effort" Shigaraki told him with pride

However, before he can even get close to him, Midoriya countered by thrusting his right hand then his left hand in swift motion, and as a response, five immensely hot fireballs emerge from the fire circular ring, all of it were heading at Noumu but the villain effortlessly punch the air and the shockwave from its fist was more than enough to dispersed all of the fireballs but...

*SLICE*

Noumu's arms were sliced down by two highly pressured water laser coming on the water circular ring, Midoriya's fingers were pointed straight to him, it seems that he manipulate the water in that form

"!"

Noumu fell on the ground with thud, seemingly defeated, Aizawa has no words to spoke, Kurogiri was speechless but Shigaraki just smirked

"It's too early to celebrate, you brat!" he said then after he said that, Noumu surprisingly stood up and then the cells of both of his arms were rapidly regenerating and then after few seconds, it's arms were completely healed and it's as good as new

"What! I thought he had shock absorption quirk!?" Aizawa was stunned, Shigaraki smiled

"I didn't say that was his only quirk, Noumu had the combination of shock absorption quirk, regeneration quirk and strength and speed enhancing quirk, he is a villain designed to take on All Might at 100%" Shigaraki finally revealed Noumu's secrets to the two

"WHAT!"

"..."

Noumu then jumped towards Midoriya, who respond by flying away before he was captured then he launch another set of fireballs using his Firebending and at the same time, he motion his right hand in swirling motion and the air circular ring release a whip made out of wind, Noumu punch the fireball, dispersing all of them just like the last time but he didn't see the air whip snaking from his belly, it crawls towards his head and envelope it like a small air dome, then we can see that the air on the villain's lungs was started to be sucked out from his mouth

"!"

"What's happening?" Shigaraki asked as he saw the air dome on Noumu's head

Noumu was struggling to breathe because the air on his lungs were being forced out, therefore, it having difficulty to move and breath, he tried to grab the air dome but his hands were just pass through the air

The bird-like villain roar in agony as his last breath was being drained from his lungs, then after few minutes, the villain is no longer moving

"N-No way...he killed Noumu...by suffocation" Kurogiri said in disbelief, Aizawa was shocked too, not just because his student manage to defeat a powerful villain but he also manage to actually kill it

"THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Shigaraki was the most affected by this, a villain that they spend so much effort to create on order to kill All Might, was defeated by a single brat

"Shigaraki! We have to retreat...if we stay here any longer, we'll be captured too" Kurogiri told and his suspicion was confirmed as he immediately notice Aizawa was running towards them, it seems he took the advantage of their shock to captured them

"You won't escape!" the pro Hero yelled, right now he had to capture these two for interrogation, he'll deal with Midoriya later

"Tch!"

Kurogiri then let out a swirling black energy in front of Shigaraki to protect him from Aizawa's bandages, as the material were warped somewhere, the energy were also blocking Aizawa's view therefore, he won't be able to erase their quirk

"DAMN YOU BRAT!" the multi-hand villain yelled in total anger as he was taken by the black mist villain, Aizawa tried another attempt to captured them but the two were already gone, he grunted but he let it pass as he now focused on still floating Izuku

"Midoriya..." Aizawa muttered, there's something's wrong with his student, especially with his eyes glowing white, then all of a sudden, the light disappeared and his eyes and the elemental rings disappeared around him, finding himself in a free fall, he was unconscious

Aizawa didn't waste time as he use his bandages to catch the boy before he hit the ground, he retract the bandages and catch Izuku, carrying him bridal style

" _What did just happened...is that also part of his quirk..._ " he thought as he heard several footsteps, he turn to see Thriteen, Todoroki, Kirishima and Bakugou running towards him

"Sensei!" Kirishima yelled as the four finally reach Aizawa

"Midoriya! is he okay?!" he followed, seeing Midoriya's unconscious body

"He's fine, he just lost consciousness" Aizawa answered him

"I see"

"So Eraserhead, where's the villains" Thirteen asked

"They're gone, but two of them manage to get away" Aizawa spoke, then he motioned his head and turn to Noumu's corpse a well as the unconscious bodies of the other villains, they followed his gaze and saw all of it, then they all look around to see total destruction around USJ, the Mountain site no longer have mountains, the Flood zone was drained of its water and the ground itself was bombarded with small stones with small craters on each of it, they were beyond shock while Todoroki was amused

"W-What exactly happened here, Eraserhead? I highly doubt that the villains had enough power to cause all of this" Thirteen asked, Aizawa didn't answer this time, he just look at Izuku

"..."

"Sensei..."

"We'll worry about that later, first we have to get out and regroup with the students" Aizawa change the topic, Thirteen agreed and so is Kirishima but Bakugou and Todoroki sense something big here happened, then they look at Izuku

" _Did he...no, it's impossible, there's no way he can..._ " Todoroki shook the possibility as they all headed outside

As for Bakugou, he was slowly seething in rage, despite his 'Bakugou' attitude, he was quite a detective and can actually pick up what is going on and from what he observed, there's no way Aizawa can do this alone, sure the villains might have but it was still not enough, so the only possibility is _HIM, but_...

" _That shit stain!...did he do all of this!?_ "

 _Outside:_

"THERE THEY ARE!"

All of the people in Class 1-A saw the five plus the unconscious Izuku being carried by Thirteen in piggybank ride style, Aizawa toss Izuku to him since he's not used carrying people like that

"Izuku-kun!" Uraraka was the first one to approach them

"Is he okay?!" she asked in worry

"He's fine, he just lost consciousness, that's all" Aizawa told them

"EVERYONE!"

Then turn around to see Iida, following him was the No. 1 Hero, All Might, Iida was lucky that he manage to cross paths with All Might, who was doing hero work nearby the road he's running on, so he immediately went to him and told him what's happening on the USJ

"Aizawa! What happened here?! Is everyone safe?" All Might asked as he landed in front of everyone, he look at the students and it seems they're all okay and when his eyes landed in Izuku, he gasped

"What happened to him!?"

"He just sleeping, that's all, apparently he lost consciousness inside the USJ, but don't worry, he'll wake up soon" Aizawa replied

"That's a relief"

Then after few minutes, all staff from the U.A. arrive, Kaminari finally succeed on contacting the school, and after hearing of what happened, the campus send all of their teachers/heroes on the site, police and authorities was also with them in order to arrest the villains that was left behind and question the entire class about what happened

 _U.A Medical Bay_ :

"Ugh..." Izuku slowly open his eyes and when he do, he found himself in a room with ceiling fan above, he grunted a bit and then he sat up on the bed

"You're awake"

Izuku heard Recovery Girl's voice, he turn to left to see her sitting on the chair

"W-What happened to me?" he asked the nurse, but as she was about to give him an answer...

"You passed out, Young Midoriya" he heard All Might's voice, he turn to the right to see the him and next to him was...Aizawa, his face shows a bit disappointing look

"Passed out?"

"You actually step in the battle unauthorized, normally I've would give you an appropriate punishment for that, but..." Aizawa sternly told him

"..."

"I can feel that you're different at that time, so I'm going to ask, what exactly happened back there?" he finished, then after a long silence, he finally spoke

"I...I don't know..." Izuku answer them

 _Meanwhile:_

Inside a secluded building, A swirling black energy appeared, then Shigaraki came out of it and just after he step out, the black energy morphed into a human being with its head and hands made out of black energy and he has glowing yellow eyes, he's wearing a waiter attire

" ** _What happened_**?" a voice asked

The two villains turn to the large monitor in front of them, it only show static indicating that there's no video feed

"It was a complete failure" Shigaraki told him, he was still angry at what happened

" ** _How?_** "

"All of them were defeated, All Might was not there and what's worst, Noumu was killed by a brat!" Shigaraki spat out, they can definitely hear gasp and shock reaction on the other side

" ** _THAT'S RIDICULOUS!_** "

" ** _THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! our strongest weapon was beaten by a brat!_** "

" ** _After all of those enhancements we put on him to make him as powerful as All Might!_** "

"Sensei..." Shigaraki spoke after they listen to the reactions of the other people, then after that, a new voice spoke but this time, it was deep and intimidating one

" ** _What is it, Shigaraki?_** "

"The brat who killed Noumu can also use multiple quirks just like you...he's not related to you, isn't he?" he asked his teacher

" ** _Of course, you already know that you are my only successor._** "

"..."

" ** _But still,_** **_a person that can use many quirks, huh...that was really amusing, this world really consist of many interesting individuals indeed_** "

"..."

" ** _Anyway, you should stay low for now, we'll wait for an opportunity to reveal ourselves to the society...but don't worry, soon the people will know how truly terrifying you are...Shigaraki Tomura_** "

"I know that already"


	9. Preparation

**AN: Chapter 9 done, nothing to say again, so let's get to the chapter already.**

Chapter 9: Preparation

 _Dagoba Municipal Beach Park:_

Izuku looked at the breathtaking sight of ocean miles away from seaside he's been standing, this kind of sight really calm him down whenever he's stressed, it's been a day after the USJ Incident and it's also the day where he... fight actual villains, even though he didn't have control of himself at that time

"It's been...a decade ever since I discover who I am and train here...on this place" Izuku muttered under his breath while watching some waves crash on his feet

"It's really good sign Aizawa-sensei and the others bought that..." he added as he remembered all the things he told his teachers in order to hide his identity, he's still not ready to tell anyone yet...

 _Flashback:_

 _"So...what exactly happen back there?" Aizawa asked him_

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"You don't know? it's your own quirk for everyone's sake and you don't know what you just did...are you hiding something?" His teacher followed up_

 _"..."_

 _"Hey Aizawa, he just woke up you know, don't you think it's a bit too much to ask him questions like that?" All Might asked, Aizawa look at him with a neutral expression_

 _"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here, All Might, I just want to be prepared in case something like this happened again" Aizawa told him_

 _"..."_

 _"But..." Izuku followed up_

 _Aizawa and the occupants turn to Midoriya, it seems that he wants to say something_

 _"...From what I can see, it seems that was my powered-up state my quirk has, but in ten years I've been training my powers, I don't even have time to explore it because it just occur when I fell into some sort of emotional breakdown...and I often lost control of myself every time I did it" Izuku told them, half-truth_

 _"You mean...your quirk can boost its power even further when you're emotional disoriented or in a pinch...that's the first time I've ever heard of it" All Might said_

 _"Me too...in fact, according to research, there's no way quirks can't undergo such things like strength augmentation or anything alike, unless they're tampered, that is..." Recovery Girl added_

 _"So are you saying your quirk was artificial?" Aizawa asked him, Izuku immediately shook his head_

 _"No, of course not, sensei!" he answered, Aizawa look at him for one last time before sighing_

 _"Okay, I'll let this pass, but if another incident like this occurs, expect a punishment and I don't care if you did it on purpose or not...take a rest kid, you need it" Aizawa said before leaving the three, after he left, Izuku let out a sigh of relief_

 _"So, young Midoriya, I'll be on my way as well, make sure you control that quirk of yours so it can't cause trouble" All Might said as he too went outside, leaving him and Recovery Girl_

 _"Okay, just as the two said, you should lay down for a while, I don't see any serious injury on your body when I examine you while you're unconscious so all you have to do was to take a long rest before you join the others outside" Recovery Girl said, Izuku nodded as he went back to his bed_

 _End Flashback:_

Izuku realize that he stay in the beach too long so he decided to go home, there are no school today thanks to the incident so he decided to use this time to clear his mind of anything that was stressful and hopefully, it will make him feel better

 _Next Day at U.A.:_

"Okay, about the Ringleaders, Shigaraki and Kurogiri...none of the name matches the database on quirk registry...it means that those two are probably using false names or-"

"They're the one of the people with unregistered quirks" Midnight said, the chief inspector nodded at that, after he manage to extract information from the captured villains, he found out the ringleader's names but he wasn't sure if it was their real name or not so he consult the U.A to see if they knew someone with that name

"That's right"

All the school teachers/heroes were having a meeting regarding the USJ incident that involves Class 1-A, of course that includes All Might

"But still...attacking a place that was guarded by pro Heroes just like that...it's either they're stupid or overconfident on their abilities" another hero said

"I don't think so..." Aizawa said, everyone look at him

"How are you so certain at that, Eraser head?"

"Because among the Villians who invade USJ, there's one that actually had a power that can possibly rival All Might's" Aizawa said, shocked faces can be seen on some heroes

"What!"

"Are you serious?!"

"That Shigaraki was actually boasting it in front of me, I'm not believing it at first...until I saw and experience it myself, his speed and power can actually match All Might's and, in worst case scenario...may overpower him" Aizawa continued, everyone gossip at each other regarding the situation

"That definitely is a very serious matter"

"So, where is that villain right now? Did he manage to escape along with the two as well?"

"He's dead" Aizawa simply replied

"WHAT!"

"B-But you just told us recently that he had power that can match the no.1 Hero and now you're telling us that he's dead...how? What happened?"

"One o-" Aizawa suddenly stopped, confusing the others

"What? Is there something wrong, Eraser head?"

"..."

Aizawa for the first time, was conflicted if he's going to tell them that Midoriya was the one who kill that villain or not, because if he did tell them, it would attract a lot of unwanted attention and besides...they wouldn't believe it at all so with that...

"I manage to erase his quirk for just a moment and use my bandages to strangle it until it was killed, since it can't be killed by just brute force, I use technique on it" Aizawa told them, it was a complete lie but this was for that kid's sake, he's not ready yet for criticisms

"I see...as expected of a pro Hero"

"Y-Yeah but it wasn't easy, I have to calculate his movements very carefully or else I'm dead, his speed was really astonishing and I was really lucky that the villain isn't thinking at all, all he had was speed and power and no intelligence" Aizawa added

"I see"

As the meeting continues with the USJ incident as the main topic, All Might can clearly see that Aizawa was lying at that statement, so he decided to confront him after this

 _After the meeting:_

"Aizawa, can I speak with you for a moment?" All Might said, Aizawa turn to him, everyone went into separate ways so this would be the best time

"What is it?"

"About what you said that you killed the villain...you're lied about it, right?" All Might asked, Aizawa didn't react at that until...

"Yes, I wasn't actually me, it was Midoriya who killed that villain" Aizawa admit, All Might gasp

"What!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I'm telling you the truth this time, Midoriya did killed it, I just took the credit because if I tell them the truth, not only that no one would believe me but also, Midoriya's well being would be put into danger and as his teacher, I can't let that happen" Aizawa said, All Might was actually stunned, he didn't see that coming from him

"I...see, that makes a lot of sense...but how did he do it?" All Might added

"He use his ability to control the air around to suffocate it" Aizawa answered him

"!"

"Well, if you're not going to say anything to me, I'll be going to my class" Aizawa said as he walk away, All Might just nodded at that, he was still stunned at what Aizawa told him but eventually he had to go to the faculty room for work

 _Class 1-A:_

All of the students were present and gossiping at each other about what happened to the USJ a couple of days ago, meanwhile Izuku was now in better shape, however, he can't take off his mind about something

" _Did I really killed that villain...I don't remember it at all_ " Izuku wondered to himself then without warning, Aizawa entered their classroom

"Morning" he greeted them

"Good Morning!" The students greeted back then he went to his desk and face them

"Well, first of all, you're fight isn't over yet..." Aizawa told them, everyone gasp at that

"Eh!"

"Don't tell me..."

"Villains again!"

"Wrong..." Aizawa said, everyone sigh in relief, they all thought that they're going to face some creepy villains again

"U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near..." he continued, everyone gasp again but this time, joy can be felt by each students inside

"ALRIGHT!"

"But wait a minute!" Jirou suddenly spoke, everyone turn to her

"..."

"Is it okay to have an event like that after the villain attack?" she asked,

"What if it was attacked again or something?" Ojiro followed suit

Aizawa close his eyes at that question and then he open it as if he had the answer for them

"Apparently, this was to show that U.A disaster management is as solid as a rock...besides, this is an event that can't be cancelled by just few villains, but the security was five times tighter than last year so you don't need to worry about it" Aizawa told them

"I see"

"This is a very important event for all aspiring heroes like you because this will be your huge chance to be noticed by pro heroes, since every heroes around the country will be watching this event" Aizawa continued

"For scouting purpose, right?" Momo said

"Exactly..."

"Alright! I'm fired up!"

"So, with that said, you can't afford to slack off on this important event, so you better prepare yourself and bring your A game on this one!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed"

 _Lunchtime:_

"The excitement isn't dying down" Kirishima said

"That's right! This is an event we can't miss, we better give everything we got" Rikidou agreed to him

"What should I do? I'll stand out by just standing out there? the pro Heroes may fight over me" Yuuga asked them but really, no one was actually listening to him at all

"No fair, Shoji, your brawns were standing out already" Kaminari commented, the six armed guy nodded at that

"Right, it would be useful for me"

"What about me, Ojiro-kun, do you think I have a chance" Tooru asked, Ojiro just laugh awkwardly at her

"W-Who knows...but if you do your best, they may notice you right away" he replied to her

"T-that's right"

Amidst of all the excitement each students felt about the festival, Midoriya was deep in thought about something until Iida tap him on his shoulder, snapping him out

"Iida-kun"

"What's with that face Midoriya, don't tell me you're not excited about the festival, are you?" he asked, Izuku shook his head

"O-Of course, I'm excited too, it's just that I have something to think about" Izuku said

"Do you have a problem? you can tell me if you're comfortable enough" Iida said

"I'm sorry but it was personal problems" Izuku said

"I understand, but if you ever change your mind, let us know and we'll help you in any way we can" Iida said, Izuku smile at him

"Thanks"

"Izuku-kun, Iida-kun..." the two heard Uraraka said, they turn to her to see...

"LET'S DO OUR BEST TOGETHER!" She shouted with deep voice while raising her right fist up in the air, the two were actually stunned at her change of behavior

"Y-Yeah"

"YEAH!"

"Well, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm actually hungry" Izuku suggested, his two friends nodded and they went outside the room and went to the said place to eat.

 _Cafeteria:_

"But still, I heard that Aizawa-sensei manage to drive all the villains away, as expected of pro Hero, they're really amazing" Uraraka said as she, Izuku and Iida were eating their food but then she turn to Izuku and ask something

"Come to think of it, Izuku-kun, what exactly happen to you back there?" she asked

"Eh"

"I mean, you were there as well right? I still remember how you actually blasted that mist villian away and then you actually followed him, did you help Aizawa-sensei after that?" she asked

"Um...that's...y-yeah, but I did almost nothing in there, actually...so..." Izuku said uncertainly

"Don't you say those things Midoriya!" Iida said

"!"

"No matter how big or how small you did back there, you still manage to help Aizawa-sensei and also thanks to you, we manage to escape unharmed" Iida continued

"..."

"So that's why don't you dare say that you did nothing, actually...it was us who did nothing but to run away" Iida told him

"N-No but actually, it was dangerous so we have no choice but to evacuate at that time and I heard that you manage to call for help so you also did something back there" Izuku said

"But still..."

"Well, it's all over now and we're safe so it doesn't matter at this point" Uraraka said

"That's right!"

And with that settled, the three continued their peaceful lunch

 _Later:_

Afternoon classes was over and the students of class 1-A were ready to head home, but when Uraraka opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of many students, crowding in front of them, some were holding a phone and taking pictures of them

"W-What's going on here?!" She shouted

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" Iida asked them

"We can't get out!" Mineta complain but then, before he do something stupid, Bakugo beat him to it and step in front of them

"Scouting for an enemy, small fry..." he said

"WHA-!"

"We're the ones who made it out from the villain's attack, they're checking us out before the festival" Bakugo continued, Izuku sweat dropped at that

"That's Kacchan in neutral voice" He told Mineta

"But, that was pointless..." Bakugo said as he was now in front of the crowd, some students show fear due to his delinquent appearance and his face

"Out of my way, extras!" he growled at them

"WHAT!"

"Hey! stop call them 'extras' just because you don't know them" Iida warned him but he was ignored, just then, a new voice was heard from the crowd

"I actually came to see what the famous Class 1-A was like, but it seems that all of them were arrogant" a boy with a purple hair said, he was plowing through the crowd until he reach the front, he then face Bakugo

"I assume that everyone in the hero course was like this guy..."

"!"

"Listen well, all the students here are from different course because they didn't make it into hero course, but the sports festival gave us a chance to be transfer over here...in other words, some of you may be transfer out as well"

"Eh"

"Scouting an enemy huh...well maybe you're right, but let me warn you, if you get too carried away, you might ended up losing before you know it"

"..."

"With that, I came with a declaration of war"

"!"

" _This person's bold too!_ " All 1-A students thought in unison, Bakugo's gaze didn't changed as he glared at the purple haired boy until...

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

"Huh..." Izuku turn to see a white haired boy with white outlines on his eyes, shouting something about...

"I'M FROM CLASS 1-B! I CAME TO SEE THE CLASS 1-A WHO FOUGHT VILLAINS!" He shouted and then, after he manage to take a good look at them...

"DON'T GET TOO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

" _This person's bold too!_ " everyone thought in unison as well

"DON'T BARK TOO MUCH OR IT'LL EMBARRASSED YOU DURING THE REAL FIGHT!" he shouted but at this point, Bakugo just went pass him

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

"Hey Bakugo! What are you going to do about this?!" Kirishima yelled at him, the ash blond boy stop for a moment

"It's your fault that they're hating us now" he added, Bakugo's expression didn't change

"It doesn't matter..." he replied to him

"Huh"

"It doesn't matter as long as you aim to the top" Bakugo said before walking away, leaving them in complete silence

"DAMN IT! YOU BASTARD!"

"S-S-So manly and simple at the same time" Kirishima said, clenching his fist, Kaminari was shocked at his expression

"Huh..."

"You said it" Rikidou followed

"EH!"

"The top huh, I guess he did have a point" Tokoyami agreed to them

"HEY! Don't you realized that he just made pointless enemies" Kaminari told them but he was completely ignored as some of them went home

"That's right! We'll be at disadvantage at the festival thanks to him" Mineta said, supporting Kaminari's statement and just like Kaminari, he too was ignored

"The top, huh..."Izuku repeated

 _Dagoba Municipal Beach Park:_

"That's right..."Izuku said, clenching his fist, he actually went back here before going straight home, this place gives him an opportunity to become stronger and also, this place served as a stepping stone for him to achieved his dream to become a hero

"I must control my own power if I'm going to aim at the top..." he said as he went home, his mom was worried at him for sure

 _The sport's festival will begin in two weeks, so everyone is doing their best to train and conditioned their mind and body for the upcoming event, and since it was being broadcast on TV as well, it's not just the pro Heroes but everyone in the whole country was going to witness our performance..._

 _...And then, time passed on a blink of an eye and the morning of the sports festival arrived._


	10. UA Sports Festival

**AN: Chapter 10 done, nothing to say again, so let's get to the chapter already.**

Chapter 10: U.A. Sports Festival

Outside the gigantic stadium owned by Yuuei, several booths were set up and many vendors use this chance to sell their product, and at the same time, Heroes were gather to witness the performance of young heroes that will start shortly, and among those heroes were Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, but unfortunately...

"Darn it! Why are we the ones that was assigned on guard duty?" Death Arms complain as the three pro Heroes patrol the perimeter

"It's can't be helped..." Kamui Woods answered him

"Well, they could hired someone...now we're going to miss the festival"

"We can just watch from the large screen while patrolling, you know"

"But-"

"We can't do anything at this point so might as well accept the duty" Kamui Woods told him, not expecting him to complain even further

"Ugh..."

* * *

 _Class 1-A Waiting room:_

All of the Class 1-A were preparing themselves for the first event they're going to partake

"Man, I can't believe we can't wear our costume during the festival" Ashido complain to them

"It's for the sake of fairness towards the other courses, so we're just going to wear our P.E uniforms" Ojiro replied to her

"Geez"

As the other students of 1-A were chatting to each other, Todoroki surprisingly went to Midoriya causing a bit of tension rose and the other students look at their direction

"Y-You need something, Todoroki-kun?" The boy asked

"Midoriya...in this festival...I will beat you" he declare to him, causing everyone to gasp

"EH!"

"D-Did Todoroki just...challenge Midoriya?"

"Y-Yeah, he just did"

Bakugo look at the two and narrow his eyes

"W-Where did that come from?" Midoriya asked

"Your quirk...is just like my dual one...so in order to prove my strength to my stupid old man that I'll win the festival using only my right side...I will beat anyone who will get in my way and that includes you" he told him

"..."

Midoriya look at him intently, it seems that there's no backing down on this, if Todoroki told him that he will beat him in the festival, then he won't run from the challenge

"In that case...I won't lose to you either"

* * *

"HEY! Pay attention, audience!"

The large screen on the stadium show Present Mic and everyone inside is cheering at him

"Swarm, Mass Media!"

Then above the stadium show several cameras and other equipment related to media coverage and the reporters themselves were present

"This year's high school rodeo of adolescence you all love so much, the U.A. Sports festival! Are you all ready?!"

The crowd roar in excitement, indicating that they are very excited indeed

"Okay then! It's time for the first year students to appear!"

Then from the main entrance of the stadium came Midoriya and the other students from Class 1-A, they're the first one to appear as a very loud cheer greeted them, being the hot topic thanks to the USJ Incident that happen recently

"These young fledglings sharpen their swords each year, the first ones was the miraculous new stars that overcome the enemy attacks with the heart of steel...from Hero course, Class 1-A"

Midoriya look around and find that the people gathered in order to watch was astonishingly many, it made his heart beat fast

"So many of them..." Uraraka muttered

"Whoa! So many people...I'm getting nervous here, how about you Bakugo?" Kirishima asked

"No! I'm getting more of it" he reply to him while grinning

Next group to appear was the Class 1-B from Hero course as well and then, it was followed by the other first years from other courses, Class 1-C, 1-D, 1-E from General studies course, Class 1-F, 1-G, 1-H from Support course and Class 1-I, 1-J, 1-K from Business course, and then after all of the first years have gathered on the center, Midnight then announce that someone must do the player pledge and so, she called Bakugo from Class 1-A

"C-Crap! Bakugo will do the pledge? I won't expect anything good will come out from his mouth, dude" Kaminari spoke and sadly to say, everyone has the same opinion as him

Midoriya watch as his childhood friend slowly approaching the podium and then after Bakugo reach the microphone, the entire Class 1-A brace themselves

"I'll swear..." Bakugo started causing some tensions

"...That I will be the number one" he finished

" ** _JUST AS WE THOUGHT!_** " Class 1-A yelled in unison

 _"BOOOOO!"_

" _Don't get too cocky, 1-A_ "

" _Get lost!_ "

Then another shocker came as Bakugo turn to them and...

"All of you here are just nothing but a stepping stone for me..." then he made a thumbs down sign, causing more angry comments and curses to rose

"HOW OVERCONFIDENT YOU CAN BE! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Tetsutetsu spat with pure rage, but the explosion boy just ignore it and then he went down to the podium and return to his class

" _Overconfident...no, he's not, Kacchan was...driving himself into corner_ " Midoriya thought as Bakugo went past him

" _But getting us caught up in it is more likely him, I guess_ "

"Well then, let's begin the first part of the festival..." Midnight attempt to cool the heads of the students after that pledge and then a virtual screen appear behind her and calling a random game

"This year's first game was..."

Then the random lottery ended and it chose the box with words 'Obstacle race' on it

"Huh!"

"Obstacle race?"

"All 11 classes were going to gather at the starting point and then you will race at the outside of the stadium, which is 4 kilometers long and it's located at the outer circumference of the place"

"The first game' selling point is freedom so that means, anything you do is okay as long as you stay in the track, now then, everyone get in the starting line!"

With that, everyone went on the giant door with red outline on it, they gathered there and wait for the go signal

"Ready..."

Everyone's gaze was now focus on the exit

"Start!"

Then everyone ran

* * *

"Oh, it has begun! Are you ready to become a commentator, Eraserhead?!" Present Mic asked him

"You're the one who forced me here, you already know that I hate doing stuff like this" Aizawa told him

"Well, what can we expect on the start of the race?" Present Mic ignored his rant

"*Grunt* well, the starting line itself is already the first obstacle, if I must say..." Aizawa replied to them

* * *

"Wha!- It's too narrow"

"M-Move it!"

"Don't push!"

All the first year students were struggling to get to the exit due to the place getting narrower as they went near it, however Midoriya was the first to react on this ordeal and...

"Here I go!"

Utilizing Airbending on his feet, Midoriya propel himself upward in order to fly and escape the crowd and then while suspended on the air, he use the same method to shot himself forward, allowing him to reach the exit first

"Wha!-"

"Damn it!"

"Midoriya's already kicking!"

"I won't lose!"

"DEKU!"

After Midoriya went outside, he was quickly followed by Todoroki, who use his ice quirk to freeze the entire ground and allowing him to slide around and put the others stuck, Bakugo with his palms ignited with his tiny explosions, avoid Todoroki's freezing attack and get out too, Momo use her self-construct long rod to give herself a boost and Yuuga use his navel laser to propel himself forward, as for the others, mostly all 1-A students were outside and some of the other students from other classes as well

The others were not so lucky as they were completely stuck on the ice and it will take some time for them to get out

Midoriya was using Airbending to seemingly jump on the air several times until...

"DEKU!"

Midoriya turn around to see Bakugo was closing in to him with his palms exploding each second

"..."

The black haired boy then increase his pace, creating more distance from the short tempered explosive user

"You won't get away!"

Bakugo also increase his own pace as well to catch up, but then just before he manage to reach Midoriya, a very loud thud was heard around

*STOMP*

"!"

" ** _Target confirmed...LOTS OF THEM!_** "

Several 1-pointer and 2-pointer robots appeared in front of them and there's so many of them, Midoriya was forced to land and so is Bakugo as they look behind the group of medium-sized robots, it was those giant zero-pointer gimmick robots and there's 6 of them

"H-Hey!"

"Isn't this dangerous...those are the zero-point robots that can smash buildings with ease..."

"I wonder how much money they invest on those robots?" Momo asked particularly no one

"..."

* * *

"Well, it seems that all of the students manage to reach the very first obstacle of this race...the Robo Inferno..." Present Mic announce and as a respond, the audience cheered as they await for this kind of event to appear

"Well then, how are they going to overcome the first challenge!? Let's find out..."

* * *

"If they're going with this type of obstacles, I wish they put up more effort onto it..." Todoroki then place his right palm on the ground and then the soil around him was encased with ice, then it was growing wider as it covers more area

"Since my old man's watching..."

Then, one of the zero-point gimmick attempt to smash him, but Todoroki won't let it as he threw his right hand and then in a split second, he freeze the entire Zero-point robot by blowing an ultra cold wind from his right palm

"Hmph!"

Then Todoroki proceed to ran, seeing this, everyone tried to follow him but...

"I wouldn't if I were you...I froze them when they're unbalanced..."

The dual quirked individual warned them, then just as he said that, the ice that was encasing the zero-point robot cracked and then it slowly fell onto them with a loud thud, creating a cloud of dust around

"...They'll fall"

* * *

"T-The first student that get past the first obstacle was class 1-A Todoroki Shoto" Present Mic announce

"As expected on the students that got to the academy through recommendation" he added

"..."

* * *

"H-Hey! Someone was underneath the robot! Will someone's gonna die at the festival?!" one of the students asked, with that, everyone was a bit panicking and then

"!"

Then out of the blue, the fallen robot were having a dent on the center and anyone can hear a thumping sound from within until it became a hole and someone emerge on it

"LIKE I WILL!" Kirishima yelled

" ** _Class 1-A Kirishima was underneath the robot!_** " Present Mic announce, seemingly stunned

"If it was another person, it'll be dead" he added, then just beside him, another thumping sound can be heard and then a hole was created and someone emerge as well, just like Kirishima

"CLASS 1-A IS REALLY FILLED WITH BASTARDS!" Tetsutetsu yelled

" ** _Class 1-B Testsutetsu was also underneath!_** "

Then the two redundant quirk users ran towards the next course with Kirishima wailing and complaining about someone with almost the same abilities like him

Amidst on the commotion, Midoriya was just taking it easy and watch the movements of the robots, there's no need to rush and the festival was just getting started anyway

" _Okay...the robots were going to lock on their target within their sight one at a time, so..._ " Midoriya thought

Then some students took action as well, Bakugo use the explosion on his palms to propel himself upwards, a zero-point robot tried to grab him but it failed since Bakugo was using explosions to maneuver his body on the air intelligently and so, he too manage to clear the horde of robots

" ** _Class 1-A Bakugo, since the bottom's blocked, he goes overhead...CLEVER~_** "

"You're not the only one who can get his way above!"

Sero yelled as he use his tape-like material on his elbows and use it as a rope in order to get across the robots as well, then he was followed by Tokoyami, who utilized his dark shadow quirk to get on the top as well, and so the three went past the first obstacle and continue their way on the second one

* * *

At the teacher's seats, All Might and the other faculty members were already expecting that the first students that will pass through the obstacle were class 1-A

"As expected, The first class that can get pass through were the class 1-A..." one of them commented

"Yeah, but the other courses aren't bad either, it's just..."

 _At the commentator box:_

"Class 1-A doesn't have any time to sit around either..." Aizawa seemingly continue as the screen shows that the majority of Class 1-A were already overcome the first obstacle

Jiro use her earlobes to short-circuit a couple of them, Uraraka use her Zero Gravity to make them float and unable to reach her, Kaminari use his electricity to short-circuit it just like Jiro's method, and Ojiro use his strong tail to smash some of them

* * *

Midoriya then make his move too as he ran, then as he predicted, one of the robots were going to lock on him but he simply use a new type of bending he was working on...the Metalbending, by swaying his left hand to the side, the robot that was lock onto him was forced to move to the left side sharply and hit the other one causing a domino effect and some robots fell down as well

"I wouldn't want to use other bending arts on the first game, but..."

Then Midoriya face the zero-point gimmicks only to be taken down by Momo's self-create cannon

*BOOM*

Then several zero-point robots were going down at the shot of her cannon each, then another one was taken down until all of the robots were gone

"Piece of cake..." Momo replied as she ran, leaving the cannon behind

" _She took down those giant robots by herself...no wonder she got in through recommendation_ " Midoriya thought as he continue running

Soon, everyone was running and proceeding to the second obstacle now that the robots were gone

* * *

"OHHH! It seems that the first obstacle was too easy, then how about the second one?" Present Mic announced as almost everyone reach the place where the second obstacle was placed, it was a very wide pit with several platforms made out of pillar-shape ground, then wires were place randomly on the pillars for the students to cling on

"If you lose your balance, you'll fall, so if you don't want to fall, you have to crawl...THE FALL!"

* * *

"W-What the heck!" Uraraka exclaimed as she and the other students was shock, just how much money they have spent here, from the robots and the other obstacles...this really cost them fortune

*FOOTSTEPS*

Everyone turn to Midoriya's direction, it seems that he was ready to face the second challenge, then...

He motioned his hands in punching position and then to everyone's surprise, a pillar of ground appear horizontally from them and then it happened the same over and over again on the vertical pillars until he manage to create a makeshift bridge and then he simply cross through it, ignoring the fact that he just make the other students a path too

"Wow!"

"He just literally make a bridge using earth...what kind of quirk he just had?"

"Who cares! He did us a huge favor so let's go!"

Then everyone cross Midoriya's makeshift bridge with ease

* * *

"Whoa! Did you see that?! The kid use his earth quirk to manipulate the ground into a bridge...that's cool!"

"Yeah and the way he do it was awesome too..."

"I wonder..."

"But wait a minute! At the start of the race, I saw that kid using air on his feet to fly! Does that mean he has a dual quirk too?!"

"!"

At the audience side, everyone was astonished at how Midoriya can use two elements and deduced that if he had more than one quirk, he would be as strong as the first kid that uses fire and ice

* * *

At the third and last obstacle, Todoroki arrive first and then he found out that there are mines everywhere, and it seems that it was planted at the way everyone can see where they are buried

" ** _WELL THEN! We arrive at the last obstacle of the race and Todoroki of Class 1-A was leading, but..._** "

The screen was focused on the entire running ground that was rigged full of mines

" ** _Can he face this without any hitch! Let's find out, shall we!_** "

Then Todoroki took his first step, planting his feet on the gaps between the mines but as he was reaching the quarter of the minefield, he realized that the gaps were getting smaller and thus, it become very hard to step on it

"Tch!"

He then suddenly heard some small scale explosion behind him, turning around only to find some students were already there and some were being blown away by the mines, it didn't kill them but it was slowing them down for sure

"THESE MINEFIELD ARE NOTHING!"

Todoroki suddenly heard Bakugo yelled and then it was followed by an explosion, he turn around again to see the ash-blonde boy manage to catch up with him

"Don't declare war on the wrong person!" he yelled as he attempt to blow Todoroki's face but he avoid it an then freeze his arm, on which Bakugo shrugged it off like nothing

* * *

"YEAHHHHH!"

The audience cheered as someone finally manage to overthrow the first place holder, it's a kind of development they're waiting for

" ** _ALRIGHT! Looks like someone manage to catch up, this will spice up the game for sure!_** " Present Mic yelled through the microphone

"..."

* * *

Midoriya then look around to see every students was struggling to get past the third and last obstacle, however, he had a different plan on this one

"Let's see how this one will work on my favor..."

Then he motion his arms upward and then, a circular platform made of earth was raised with him on the center, then he quickly sway his arms back and forth like a pendulum (his left arm on the back while his right arm on the front and then vice-versa) and as he do that, the platform he was stepping on was moving forward for him and gaining speed, it hit some mines but that didn't slow him down

"What!"

"Move it!"

The other students was forced to move out of the way as Midoriya was plowing through the minefield effortlessly using this method

 _Todoroki and Bakugo:_

"!"

The two leading students was slowly hearing a rumble behind them, normally they'll just ignore it but this rumble was becoming more and more closer to them, then when the two finally turn to see what is that, they were stunned to see Midoriya was on the platform made out of earth and it was moving really fast, it trigger some mines to explode but that didn't slow him down as he continue all the way to their position

"What!"

The two was forced to move away from each other and this give Midoriya the way to reach the finish line of the minefield in a very easy way, jumping off it, he continue to ran all the way through the end

"Damn it!"

"DEKU! YOU!"

Bakugo was forced to use his explosion into maximum power to catch up to him while Todoroki was forced to freeze the minefield in order to create a path for him and unfortunately, for the others too

* * *

" ** _And Midoriya turn the tables around using that unique mode of transportation!_** " Present Mic yelled as he watch Midoriya secure the first place to himself

"..." Aizawa look at Midoriya and the way he use his quirk, it was very creative and resourceful at the same time

" ** _The First game of U.A Sports Festival! Who would have thought about this shocker!_** "

Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo were running towards the finish line, the latter two was still trying to get past the former, but giving the wide gap between the first and the second place, it was impossible

" ** _The first one who reach the stadium was that man..._** "

Then Midoriya was the first one to arrive while slightly panting, the audience cheered at him

" ** _Midoriya Izuku!_** "

The crowd roared in excitement, this was the very feeling they have been looking for each year

Then shortly after Midoriya reach the finish line, Todoroki was the next one who reach it and then followed by Bakugo, who was seething with rage at the fact that he was at third place

"..."

Todoroki look at Midoriya for just a couple of seconds and then he walk away and soon, several students were starting to arrive, some were disappointed and others were just okay with it, it was just the first part of the game anyway, no need to get too hype about it

"Izuku-kun!"

Midoriya turn to Uraraka, who was approaching him

"That's amazing, how did you do that!?" she asked him

He just laugh at that question

"D-Damn it! I can't believe I lost even with this quirk of mine" he heard Iida complain

Then after some time, everyone has been gathered and then they were arranged on the middle of the stadium while Midnight announce their standings during the first game

"Okay! Here are your standings on the first game, take a look for yourselves" she yelled and then a screen appear behind her that shows them the results

 **1st: Midoriya Izuku**

 **2nd: Todoroki Shoto**

 **3rd: Bakugo Katsuki**

 **4th: Ibara Shiozaki**

 **5th: Juzo Honenuki**

 **6th: Tenya Iida**

 **7th: Tokoyami Fumukage**

 **8th: Sero Hanta**

 **9th: Kirishima Eijiro**

 **10th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **(AN: I won't continue this, it's too long and the ranks were just the same anyway so just look on the anime/manga for reference, if you really want to know their place, that is...)**

"Well then, let's get to the second game of this festival..." Midnight announce and then from behind her, a random game was being selected and...

"This!"

It stopped on a box with words 'Cavalry battle' on it, everyone look at it with different opinions on the said game

"C-Cavalry battle? I'm bad at those" Kaminari complain

"It's not an individual game so I wonder how will it work?" Tsuyu asked

"Let me explain...in this game, you have to form a team consist of two to four students, it's just the same as a normal cavalry game, but..."

"..."

"...depend on you standing on the first game, each person on the group will be assigned a point value..." Midnight continue explaining

"It's just like on the entrance exam"

"In other words, each group will have a no. of total points that was depend on its members' assigned points"

"That's right, and these are the assigned points for each of you..." Midnight announce

Then from the screen behind her was the list of all first year students with their assigned points based on their rank on the first game, the lowest was 5 points, then 10 points, 15 points, 20 points and so on...

"...Then the point that was assigned on the first place was...TEN MILLION!" Midnight announced to them

Silence covered the whole stadium after hearing that, Midoriya was now sweating really hard at that revelation

"Ten million, huh"

"In other words, if you manage to take down the first placer..."

"...You'll stand at the top no matter what place you are"

Everyone gaze at Midoriya and proceed to mark him as their main target for the second game

"Exactly...It's the survival of the fittest, where those on the bottom will have a chance to overthrow the one at the top!"

At this point, Midoriya has only one thought, this will be a very big challenge for him


	11. Human Cavalry Battle

Chapter 11: Human Cavalry Battle

Choosing a teammate was really hard on his status as first place and there's two reason for that, the first one is: you are the main target for your enemies and second: they don't want to be the one being chased all the time since being with the first place, which is Midoriya, means that you should be prepared to ran all your might since almost everyone will be after your points

"*sigh* how come no one wants to team up with me? Is it because of my points?" The boy thought as he was still struggling to choose his teammate, but then...

"Izuku-kun..."

The troubled boy turn to Uraraka, who just called his name

"Uraraka-san!"

"Can we team up?" she asked him

"R-Really?"

Midoriya was overjoyed at that, now he has at least one teammate on his group

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Me too!"

Midoriya and Uraraka turn to see a pink haired girl wearing goggles and wearing some backpack and other equipment on her body

"If you don't mind, that is..." she continued

"Umm..."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners...my name's Mei...Mei Hatsume and I'm from the support course" the girl named Mei introduce herself to them

"I see, well...sure, I don't see why not" Midoriya said, well teaming up with another students outside your class wasn't a bad idea either and who is he to refuse anyway when a potential member was already going after you

"Okay, then I guess we're one member short" Mei said

"That's right..."

"You have any idea who will be our last member?" Uraraka asked him, Midoriya give it a thought about it and then...

"I have..."

Then he went to that person

* * *

"Okay! It seems that everyone has now a team!" Midnight exclaimed, after 15 minutes of allotted time to choose their members, the audience can now see that all of the first year students were now divided into groups with either three of four members

"Well, let the 2nd game...begin!"

And as Midoriya predicted, every eyes of the students were at them, but the green haired boy won't just let them easily take his ten million points, if they want it, they have to work hard for it...really hard

"Here they come!" the last person of their group exclaimed as he release his dark shadow

" ** _Aye!_** "

"I'm counting to you, Tokoyami-kun, Uraraka-san and Hatsume-san..." Midoriya said

"Okay!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Yeah!"

Then everyone charge towards them and the first student to use his quirk was from the guy named Juzo Honenuki of Class 1-B, using his 'softness' quirk, he easily made the ground were Midoriya and his team were standing very soft, therefore making it very difficult for the team to stay still

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami exclaimed to him

"Hatsume-san! NOW!" the green haired boy exclaimed

"Okay!"

Then Mei took out a button and then pushes it, then from the backpack Midoriya was wearing, a powerful thrusters was ejected on the bottom of the backpack and propel them high in the sky (with them being affected by Uraraka's quirk), escaping their pursuers for the time being

"Tch!"

"Now's my chance" Midoriya then clench his fists and then he sharply raise them and...

"Whoa!"

"What!"

"What's happening?!"

A pillar of earth emerged on the stadium and then Midoriya's team land there, it was so high up that no one can reach them at all

"I see, so you're going to expire the time limit with this..." Tokoyami deduced

"Yeah, but there are others whose quirk can reach us so we still can't let our guard down yet" Midoriya added

"Yeah!"

* * *

 ** _"Oh hell yeah! Team Midoriya was going to expire to them limit huh! Well...they're considered as the winners already but he had to hold out until then..."_** Present Mic announced, Aizawa just look at the pillar of earth Midoriya created, it seems that his quirk was quite useful in many ways and not just that, it seems that Midoriya isn't showing any drawback at all

" _This kid..._ "

* * *

Todoroki click his tongue at that, so that's how he want to play huh, well in that case...

"We're going after them" he told his team which consist of Kaminari, Momo and Iida

"Yeah!"

Then Todoroki use his ice quirk and create a giant pillar of ice in diagonal formation that match the height of Midoriya's pillar of earth, Team Midoriya gasp at the appearance of it

"Here they come!" Tokoyami said

"Yeah!"

Then Iida use his quirk engine to give them a boost and then team Todoroki slid on the ice and then they manage to reach Modiriya and his group

"Todoroki-kun..."

"Midoriya, you won't escape that easily"

both teams were on the pillar of earth, ready to face off each other while below was the remaining teams fighting for points

"Kaminari! Yaoyorozu!"

"Okay!"

Then from Momo's right arm, a steel rod emerged and connect itself on the ground and then from her stomach came a large cloth that was completely insulated which can protect the entire team from any electric attacks

"Okay! Here I go! Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!"

Then Kaminari let loose a powerful yellow electric attack that scattered everywhere, this will to ensure that Midoriya and his team were to take the hit and stop them from moving

"Tokoyami-kun, leave this to me for a while!" Midoriya said and then without waiting for any confirmation, he crossed his arms and then...

*BOOM*

An explosion occurred at the top of the earth pillar Midoriya created, everyone on below gasped at that and temporarily stop fighting for the points

"Tch! D-D-Damn it!" Bakugo hissed, even he can't do anything on the situation, right now he really want to take the ten million points but it's above there, and there's no way he and his team can reach it so they have no choice but to settle on the points below

"Did we get them?" Todoroki asked as he was waiting for the smoke to subsided until a stream of flames emerged from the smoke, Team Todoroki gasped at that

"Kaminari!"

"I'm on it!"

Then the electric user release another bolt of electricity to counter the flames (The insulated cloth was still wrapped on the three), and luckily it cancel both attacks, the smoke then subside to see a bunker made out of earth and there's a rectangular hole on the front

"W-What is that?" Momo asked

Then from the rectangular hole, another stream of flames emerged and it was aimed to them, and this time Todoroki ordered them to dodge it

"Fire huh...my ice was complete useless against it...I'll just use-"

Then Todoroki shook his head, there's no way he'll use his left side, not in this place where his father was watching

"D-Damn it! Midoriya really think things through and with that weird quirk of his that can control four elements, he can came up with a lot of strategies that suits their situation" Iida said, frustrated at that fact

"But they can't just hide there...not if I have to say anything about it!" Todoroki said as he use his ice quirk to cover the earth bunker whole

"Let's see if they can endure getting trapped inside of it!"

Then to their surprise, the ice that was covering them was slowly melting and then Todoroki was about to freeze them again when suddenly, Iida realized something

"Todoroki! We have to-"

Too late, the ice that was covering the bunker had melted and it transform into water which is now floating in the air, just on the top of the bunker

"I forgot to tell you guys that Midoriya can manipulate water as well!" he shouted

"What!"

Then the earth bunker was shattered to reveal team Midoriya, The green haired boy was currently swaying both his hands, Tokoyami was in front of them as well as his dark shadow with their guard up, Uraraka and Mei sigh in relief as they finally released on the bunker

"Finally...we're out!" Uraraka said

"Yeah...I hate dark places"

"Tokoyami-kun, how's your dark shadow?" Midoriya asked his bird-like comrade

"It's okay now, thanks to the darkness on your bunker, it's power was temporarily replenished, we can now go on offensive for a while" he replied

" ** _Aye!_** " his dark shadow agreed

"Then, let's get started..." Midoriya said and then he use the water he got from Todoroki's ice, encasing it on both of his arms to form a whip

"Here we go!"

* * *

"Tsuburaba!" Neito shouted, the brown haired boy quickly react, seeing the explosive user was on them, after stealing some headbands including Bakugo's, the explosive user was enraged and so...he gave pursue to them

"On it!"

Then he blew air from his mouth that solidified into a circular glass-like platform, making Bakugo landed face-first on it

"Serves you right!"

Then as team Monoma was about to leave him, Bakugo use his sheer strength to shatter the solidified air and manage to steal a couple of headbands from them

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"Tch!"

Team Monoma was forced to retreat from Bakugo, who also retreated back to his team thanks to Sero's tape catching him along with two of the headbands

" ** _Bakugo was starting to heat up! Only a minute left till the round was over!_** " Present Mic announced, causing more cheers erupted from the crowd

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bakugo shouted

"!"

Neito look behind to see Team Bakugo was closing in to them

"They're onto us! Hurry up!" Monoma shouted, his teammates nodded at that as they increase their pace, however it was never enough

"Time to get some real points, then after that, the ten million point headband was next!" Bakugo shouted, his speech actually encourages Kirishima, Sero and Ashido as they all grin

"FLAT FACE! TAPE!" Bakugo ordered, Sero grunted after being called by that, but he obey him nevertheless

"My name's Sero!"

Sero then launch a long tape from his elbows, it pass Team Monoma, who all smirk

"You miss!" Neito taunted

"RACOON EYES! ACID ON THE DIRECTION WE'RE GOING!" Bakugo yelled next, Ashido grunted just like Sero

"It's Ashido Mina!"

Then the pink skinned woman splatter some acid in front of them

 _Teacher's seat_

"Young Bakugo...you exactly knew what you have to do, right?!" All Might said, realizing what he intend to accomplish

 _Commentator's seat:_

"This is the difference between on those who was aiming on the top and those who didn't, now you do realized it..." Aizawa said as he watch Bakugo ignited his palms with his tiny explosions and propel them in incredible speed, thanks to Sero's tape pulling them while having a very low friction on the ground thanks to Ashido's acid

Team Monoma look at them with shock faces,Tsuburaba tried to defend using his 'solid air' quirk, but it was completely useless as Bakugo use his explosion along with the immense momentum they gained on the way to completely break it and grab the headband on Neito's neck

" _ **Bakugo was merciless...**_ " Present Mic shouted as the crowd roars on excitemet

" ** _This will put them in 3rd place..._** " he continued and then an explosion occured at the top of the pillar, where Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki was

* * *

"I-I can't believe it!" Momo was shocked at the power of Midoriya's quirk, the water that was on his arms were whipping them like a slave and keeping them away and not only that, he's using other elements like fire and air from his mouth

"Nice, Midoriya..." Tokoyami said, his dark shadow was still on guard, even though Midoriya was holding them off, he was still being vigilante in case some sneak attacks that might come from them

"We can win this!" Uraraka said

"My babies weren't having much use here...but oh well..." Mei said

"D-Damn it!" Todoroki cursed, they still wouldn't able to grab the ten million points from them, he grit his teeth even more when...

" ** _Okay! Time's up! The 2nd game was over!_** "

Every participants was forced to stop chasing each other after hearing that announcement, then without further ado, Midoriya then motion his arms downward and the earth pillar shrunk down and the stadium was returned to normal

"Yes!" Midiroya exclaimed

" ** _Okay! Let's announce the top four teams that will advanced on the 3rd game..._** " Present Mic said as he look at them

" ** _First place! Team Midoriya!_** "

The members cheered at that, Tokoyami smirk while crossing his arms, Uraraka jumped on joy while Mei just smile while fixing the boosters Midoriya use for any damages

" ** _Second Place! Team Bakugo!_** "

"DAMN IT!" Bakugo shouted, he didn't want this, he want the first place and Deku has it...it was frustrating for him

"Well, at least we're qualified for the next game, right" Ashido said

"Yeah right"

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Bakugo shouted

His teammates could only sigh at his temper

" ** _Third Place! Team Todoroki!_** "

Iida, Momo and Kaminari was unfortunate that they didn't manage to get the highest points but nevertheless, they were happy that they're qualified on the next round, as for Todoroki...

" _Midoriya can use all four elements on his heart's content, it's no wonder I can't counter his attacks and we lost...as for me..._ "

Todoroki clench his left fist...no, he'll stick on his words, he will not use his left side...never

" ** _Fourth Place, Team Tetsutet-wait! It's Team Shinso! How did that happend?!_** "

Shinso just smirk and then he left, leaving a confused Ojiro and a frustrated Team Tetsutetsu

"How come we got zero points?!" Tetsutetsu yelled at his teammates, this members didn't answer for they didn't know what to say as well, it also happen too fast

"Is this the punishment for us by stealing points from those guys?" Ibara asked herself as she remember the time when she silently stole the headband of Team Mineta

 _Breaktime:_

"D-Damn it! I can't even do anything against you guys!" Iida said, all of the students were outside the stadium as they we're given a one hour break, Midoriya just smile at them

"D-Don't worry Iida-kun, both our teams did well and we're qualified so..."

"I know that! But I can't help but to be frustrated to myself" Iida said

"Well, there's the third game and if we face against each other, i'll be sure to give everything I've got, right?" Midoriya said, trying to cheer him up

"Yeah!"

"But despite seeing it several time, I can't help but to be impressed at that Midoriya-san, I mean you can practically use four elements and it seems that it shows no drawback to you" Momo said

"Oh that...well...you're right but it has one major weakness...and it's the environment itself..." Midoriya said

"!"

"Environment?" Iida questioned

"Oh, you mean you can only control element that was present around you, right?" Momo asked

"Yeah, that's right... that's why I mostly use fire and air, fire because heat was always present due to the sun and air because of the oxygen around, unlike water and earth"

"I see..."

"That makes a lot of sense"

"Good, now let's go grab something to eat, I'm hungry" Momo told his friends, everyone nodded at that


	12. One-Sided Fights

Chapter 12: One-Sided Fights

One hour after the Human Cavalry Battle, all of the UA students were gathered on the center of the stadium, the audience were back from their break as well, Pro Hero Midnight was on the stage too, ready to announce the third and final part of the Festival, the One-On-One Tournament Battle, and explain it's rules, but before that...

"Okay! Before we continue to our main event, we're going to conduct a recreation game first..." she told everyone

"R-Recreation game..."

"Correct, This is just an optional event so it's up to the students if they want to participate on this one or not, the only purpose of this game is to give time for the 16 contenders to think about the strategies that they're going to employ during their one-on-one match..." Midnight explained them the purpose of the game, everyone nodded in understanding

"But first of all, we're going to decide the match-up through a draw before we proceed to the game, and with that said..."

Then Midnight randomly picked the names from the draw box she's holding, then after a minute of drawing names, the match-up was finally decided and the result is-

"Ummm..."

Everyone gasp at that voice and turn to the source of it, which happen to be Ojiro, his right hand was raised

"Yes?" Midnight asked

"I-I would like to resigned on the tournament..." he told her, shocking everyone present in the stadium

"Eh!"

"O-Ojiro...why?"

"I-I don't think I have what it takes to participate, so..." he reasoned

"I would like to retire as well..." another new voice was heard and it's a guy named Shoda Nirengeki

Midnight pondered for a moment and then she look at the two with a smile

"Well...if that's what you two decided, then there's no point of stopping you, therefore...Masahirao Ojiro and Shoda Nirengeki are out of the competetion" she told them

Many were saddened at the sudden withdrawal of the two but nevertheless, they just nodded, showing respect on the decision they both made

"And since two have resigned, we're going to pick another two participants from the team next to the fourth placer" Midnight announce

* * *

After Ojiro and Nirengeki's withdrawal, Midnight finally picked another two participants for the final event and they are...

 _Shiozaki Ibara_

 _Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu_

"Okay! Now that I've picked two students that will replace Ojiro and Nirengeki, we will now resume the match-up for the battle..."

Then after another minute of drawing names, the match-up has finally been decided, and they are:

 _Izuku vs. Shins_ o

 _Sero vs. Todoroki_

 _Ibara vs. Kaminari_

 _Iida vs. Hatsume_

 _Ashido vs. Hyuuga_

 _Momo vs. Tokoyami_

 _Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima_

 _Bakugo vs. Uraraka_

Izuku look at his opponent, the purple haired guy who inspect and berate them the day before the festival

" _Hitoshi Shinso huh...I wonder what type of quirk he had?"_

"Midoriya..."

The said boy raise an eyebrow and turn to see Ojiro with a serious look on his face, Izuku lightly gasp, this is the first time he saw him this serious

"Ojiro, what is it?" he ask him

"There's something I would like to tell you, and this is connected on the reason I withdraw on the event" Ojiro said

"Eh!"

* * *

Uraraka swallowed hard, her opponent was Katsuku Bakugo, Izuku's childhood friend and the one with a very short temper so she will have a very hard time dealing with him, and at the same time, his explosion quirk was something that was very versatile in many ways especially in combat, and thanks to those aspects, Uraraka immediately realized it

" _I'm in a complete disadvantage here, this is_ _bad...I should think a strategy to beat him or else..._ " she thought

"Okay! Now that the match-up has been decided, let's begin the recreation game, shall we?" Midnight said and then the participants step right up and proceed to play the game and at the same time, Cementoss was using his quirk to construct the arena that the finalists was going to use as a battlefield, and then while that's happening, the students who decided that they're not on mood to play went on either outside the stadium or waiting room in order to clear their minds as well as to think and come up with their own strategies during the battle and in one of the rooms was Midoriya and Ojiro talking about something

"So, what's your reason you withdraw from the match?" he asked the tailed guy, he bow his head a little

"You see...this Hitoshi Shinzo you're going to face...there's something about him that was disturbing me" Ojiro said

"And what is it?"

"That's..."

 _Flashback:_

 _Ojiro and the other students were now looking for their possible teammates for the Cavalry battle and then someone approach him, it was Shinso_

 _"Hey, Tailman!" he told him_

 _"What do you-"_

 _Then Ojiro's vision suddenly became blank_

 _After Cavalry Battle:_

 _"Huh!"_

 _Ojiro look around to see that the Cavalry Battle was over already, on which is completely strange for him since he was still looking for teammates moments ago, then before he could wonder even more, he heard a voice_

 _"Thanks for your hard work"_

 _Ojiro turn to see Shinso holding some headbands on his hands, walking away while smiling, he narrowed his eyes at him, did he do something to him?_

 _Flashback Ends:_

"And that's what happen, as I told you earlier, everything was all over before I notice it" he finish his story

"You mean..."

"I'm not sure but there's something I must tell you about him..."

Midoriya didn't bother to talk and just listen to him

"Whatever you do, don't talk back to him in any way, you understand?" Ojiro said

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it all started after I did talk back to him...so you mustn't talk back to him even if he's taunting you, got it?" Ojiro insist to him

"Okay, I understand, thanks for the warning" Izuku said, Ojiro nodded at that

"I'll be watching you"

"Thanks, Ojiro"

* * *

Few hours later, the recreation Game has reach it's end, the students that participate did enjoy the game while for those who didn't participate, hopefully they manage to come up with their own tactics that they're going to use during the fight and so, with the game behind them and the arena was done, Midnight took her position on the middle side of the arena as a referee

" ** _Okay! Let's begin the one-one-one Tournament Battle, the first contender is..._** " Present Mic announce and then on his left side, Midoriya came out, his face shows a neutral expression, indicating that he's completely calm and collected

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku!_** "

The crowd roared in excitement as Izuku reach the arena and take his position, then on the other side of the arena came a purple haired guy walking towards the arena with stoic look on his face

" ** _And his opponent, from General Studies Course Class 1-C, Hitoshi Shinso_** "

Then the purple haired guy also reach the arena and look straight at Izuku, the excitement wasn't dying down even a little bit, Midnight then raise the flag she's holding

"Are both of you ready?!" she asked them, Izuku and Shinso nodded

"Then, BEGIN!"

The first fight has begun and to everyone's surprise, neither of them wasn't moving an inch, this cause the crowd's excitement to slowly died down as the time pass

"Hey, why don't you just back off peasant, It might save you from humiliation..." Shinso suddenly told him

"..."

Izuku remember Ojiro's words and didn't say anything, Shinso internally grunt at that, and then not wanting to prolong the fight any further, Izuku harshly stomp his right foot and then a cement block appear diagonally in front of Shinso from the arena, pushing him away for good and sending him flying

"What!"

"..."

Izuku stay true to his words and didn't say anything as he watch the purple haired guy was sent immediately outside the arena, hitting his back on the grassy ground with a loud thud

"GAH!"

Shinso was shock at that, what the heck just happen to him? Meanwhile the crowd became completely silent at the one-sided fight they witness but nevertheless they were impressed at Izuku's performance, then Midnight announce the result

"Shinso was out of bounds! Midoriya wins!" she announced

Then from the crowd came a loud round of applause after seeing the fight, it's not something that makes your nerves go wild due to the excitement but it was still great, and besides, this is only the first round so, there will be more battles that will give the crowd the excitement they're looking for

Then after that, Izuku went to Shinso, who's rubbing his back due to the pain he felt from falling hard, the purple haired guy turn to the green haired boy with the same stoic look

"What?" he asked him

"Ojiro told me something about your quirk" Midoriya said

"..."

Shinso didn't replied at that and then he suddenly turn his back to him, It appears that the purple haired guy wasn't in mood to talk to someone who just defeat him with a single attack

"..."

Izuku could only watch as he disappeared on the exit and then after that, he too walk back to the other side of the stadium to exit the arena and reunite with his friends

* * *

"That was awesome, dude!" Kirishima yelled at him, Midoriya simply nodded at that, to tell them the truth, he isn't really happy about his victory against Shinso

"Is that so..." he said as he take his seat between Uraraka and Iida, everyone notice Midoriya's sorrow look

"Is there something wrong, Izuku-kun?" Uraraka asked him, the green haired boy turn to him and smile

"Nothing, it's just that guy...I sense that he's actually depressed about something" he told her

"Really?"

"Maybe..."

Then Izuku focus on the next fight, Uraraka want to know more but the look on his face tells her that he isn't in mood to be interrogated, so she just nodded at that and then she also focus on the next match, thinking about her own match can actually wait since her fight against Bakugo was place on the last slot

* * *

" ** _Well then, Let's move on the second match for the first round!_** " Present Mic announce and then on his left side came Todoroki walking towards the arena, his hair was actually covering his eyes

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Todoroki Shoto_** "

The crowd's excitement seemingly came back to them after hearing the name 'Todoroki', and immediately recognizing him as the son of the no. 2 Hero, Endeavor

" ** _And his opponent, a_** ** _lso from Hero Course Class 1-A, Sero Hanta_** "

then Sero also proceed to the arena and face Todoroki, who had a hardened look on his eyes, then Midnight took her position and raise the flag

"Are both of you ready?!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah..."

"Well then...BEGIN!"

And the fight has begun and Sero was the first one to make a move, flexing both his arms upward

"Well...It seems that I don't stand a chance against someone like you, but..."

Then in a swift motion, Sero immobilized Todoroki by launching a tape from his left elbow and wrapping it around the boy's body and then he launch another set of tape, this time from his right elbow and then he use it to drag Todoroki outside the ring, this action earned collective gasps from the audience and from the other students

"What the-!"

"Sero intended to put Todoroki-san outside the ring using his tape" Momo commented

"GO FOR IT SERO!" Mineta shouted

Back at the fight, it appears that Sero was the one who's going to win the second match as the Fire/Ice quirk user was being dragged each second have passed, however, Todoroki has other plans

"Sorry about this!"

Then to everyone's surprise, Todoroki effortlessly stop the momentum that was pulling him outside the ring by firmly planting both his feet on the arena and then from his right feet, he launch a carpet of chilling Ice towards Sero, who didn't react on time to dodge

"!"

* * *

Death Arms and Kamui Woods were outside the stadium, patrolling the perimeter when suddenly, a giant tremor occurred causing the two pro Heroes to struggle to maintain their balance, after that tremor, they immediately notice a wide shadow that was looming over them

"What is this?"

"Shadow?"

Then the two decided to turn around only to see multiple giant ice spikes that was sticking outside the stadium

"W-What the heck is this?!"

* * *

Inside the stadium, everyone became silent just like before, half of the arena was completely covered with ice and Sero was completely trapped inside of it save for his head, he's currently shivering from the cold, Todoroki let out an icy breath while glaring at Sero, he then shattered the frozen tape that was still wrapped on his upper body

"D-D-D-Don't you think...T-T-T-This is way too much?" Sero questioned

"S-Sero-kun...can you move?" Midnight shakily asked him, it seems that she wasn't spared from Todoroki's attack as some part of her body was covered with ice

"O-O-Of course not...It's hurts..." Sero answered her

"Sero-kun was immobilized, Todoroki wins!" she announce to them

And just like before, silence covered the whole stadium, everyone didn't dare to say anything regarding the outcome of the battle, what's with this one-sided fights...they can't admit it out loud but the first two fights made them think that there were actually powerful brats that exist on this society and they can't help but to look down on themselves

"Sorry about that...I was just angry" Todoroki said as he approach Sero and then melt the ice that was covering him using the heat on his left side, then after he freed Sero, he went back to the exit, just after he give his father a look that says 'I'll win this without your power' then he left

"What a rebellious brat" Endeavor muttered as he crossed his arms

* * *

Midoriya look at the arena, which was being checked by Cementoss for any damage that needs to be repaired immediately before continuing on the third match, then he shift his gaze on the exit where Todoroki walked, he can't help but to wonder about something

" _He really intended to win this without using his left side huh...in that case...I'll force him to use his left side..._ " he thought as he watch the upcoming match of the other participants


	13. First Round

Chapter 13: First Round

The entire crowd tried to cheer themselves up as the third match was about to begin...well, who wouldn't be overwhelmed after seeing the first two fights ended in just mere seconds, and not only that, it ended one-sided and in the most unexpected ways they didn't dare to think of and it leaves the crowd jaw dropped...and not just the crowd actually, even the students were also in the same state, especially the entire Class 1-A

"Midoriya and Todoroki...those two were monsters" Mineta commented, everyone can't help but to agree to him, the way they took down their respective opponents make them really nervous, especially on Todoroki's match, they were 99% sure that he was completely enraged when he fought Sero

"You said it, I seriously think that I don't even have a chance against them, I just hope I didn't face either of the two...at least not too early" Kaminari said, causing Jirou to snickered at him, the lightning user look at the earphone girl

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, before you think of that, why don't you think about your own match first, which starts right now" she told him, this snap the lightning quirk user in realization

"Crap! I totally forgot!"

Then he hastily made his way to the stadium, how could he forgot that it was finally his turn to fight

* * *

" ** _Okay! Let's move on to the third match of the one-on-one tournament battle..."_** Present Mic announce, and then, the next competitors were walking towards the arena

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Denki Kaminari!"_**

Then the lightning quirk user made his way on the arena first and then from his position, he saw his opponent, a woman with a long hair that was purely made out of green vines, as she made her way to the arena, Kaminari couldn't help but to lose a bit of confidence from the look she's giving to him

" ** _And his opponent, from Hero Course Class 1-B, Shiozaki Ibara!"_**

Then the woman name Ibara finally arrive at the arena and wait for the match to begin, Midnight then raise her flag

"Are you two ready?!" she shouted

"Yeah!"

"Yes..."

"Then...BEGIN!"

"This will only take a second!"

Kaminari wasted no time as he surround himself with yellow electricity, it was starting to intensifies and covers a wide area around it's user, meanwhile, Ibara wasn't even unfazed at the display of Kaminari's quirk, and then suddenly, she turn her back to him and face the crowd behind her

Kaminari was shocked at that...did she seriously turn her back to him during the fight, especially that he's about to attack her, she might be planing something so he had to strike now or he'll never have another chance to do so

"Take this! Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!"

Kaminari let loose a wave of yellow electricity which contain the said amount of voltage from his body, it was approaching Ibara very fast, however, the only movement she make was to clap her hands as if she's praying, and then, just as the electricity was about to hit her, the vines on her head suddenly move and create a wall made out of it, that alone was more than enough to disperse the electricity

"EH!"

Then, the vines disconnect from her head and just as quickly as she disconnect it, it grew back in mere seconds and it's already lunging towards Kaminari, who can't move as a side effects of his quirk

"Alelele...WAHHH!"

Kaminari was now being suspended in the air thanks to Ibara's numerous vines, it was wrapped around his entire body and constricting him

"UGH!"

He held back a groan as the vines tighten around him, and then, without any much of a choice, he surrender

"I-I give up!" he yelled, The referee, Midnight, nodded at that and then she declare the winner

"Kaminari-kun was immobilized! Shiozaki-san wins!" she announced to them, the crowd roared in excitement, finally, a proper match that they can enjoy with two contenders actually exchanged blows

"Good job, Ibara!" Tetsutetsu yelled

"That was awesome!" Kendo followed

* * *

"Well, I guess that's as far as he go..." Jirou said, sighing in disappointment, and then, few moments later, someone suddenly peek on the wall that separates the Class 1-A and Class 1-B

"What the hell is that?~ Didn't he said that he'll settle it in a second?~"

All of the Class 1-A turn to see a blond guy with a weird look on his face, it was Monoma

"1-A student beaten by 1-B student?~ Isn't that strange?~ it was supposed to be the other way around, right?~ I guess you're just all-*SMACK*"

Then he stop talking as his head disappear downward while his eyes were rolled back, then after few seconds, Kendo peek at them on his place

"Sorry about that..." she apologize to them, and then, she disappear too, leaving the 1-A students to wonder what just happen

"What was that?"

"Who knows..."

"But man...I never expect him to lose that quick...I wonder if the reason is because his opponent was a girl..."

"Well, at least he did his best out there...right?" Uraraka spoke, and then on cue, Midoriya went back to his seat beside her, he actually went to the toilet before the match and unfortunately, he miss it, but he isn't necessarily sad about it though

"Oh, Izuku-kun, you're back" she exclaimed, the green haired boy smile and nodded

"Yeah..."

"Where did you go? it took you long enough to miss Kaminari's fight" Iida asked

"To the toilet, but on the way back, someone talk to me about something..." he answered him while his eyes were focused on Ibara and her hair, on which he deduce that her quirk lies on it, It appears that he's actually studying her

"I-Is that so..."

"Yeah..."

Then they decided to end their conversation and focus on the next match, Midoriya didn't failed to caught glimpse of Bakugo, who was glaring at him ever since he return to his seat, he sigh...typical Bakugo

* * *

 ** _"Now! Let's move one to the fourth match_** ** _of the one-on-one tournament battle..._** ** _"_** Present Mic announce as the crowd roar in enthusiasm and then, the two competitors appear on each side of the stadium and making their way towards the arena

 ** _"From Hero Course Class 1-A, Iida Tenya!"_**

Iida was the first one who reach the arena and he was equipped with some sort of backpack

 ** _"And his opponent, From Support Course, Hatsume Mei!"_**

Then the pink haired girl reach the arena as well, fully equipped with support items and gadgets around her body, with the two participants arrive, the match can be start, but then, Midnight look at Iida and point on the backpack he's wearing

"It's against the rules for those in Hero Course to bring a support equipment unless he or she submit a petition" she explain to him, Iida gasp

"I-I forgot about that! B-But what about Hyuuga's belt?" he countered

"Aoyama already submit his own petition before" she answer him

"I'm so sorry...It's just that she actually asked me a favor, and in return, she'll let me use one of her items so that it won't become a unfair battle, not only that, I can't bring myself to refuse a woman's request, it would be inappropriate" Iida reason to Midnight, who smirk as a response

"What a gentleman you are! Alright, I will allow it!" Midnight said as Iida and Mei readied themselves, and with that settles, Midnight raise her flag

"Then...BEGIN!"

Iida was the first to make a move as he fired up his quirk and dash forward to attack Mei, however, the woman has her own purpose, and then, she smirk and begin her counterattack...

 _Later:_

"Phew!...There's nothing more I can say now...so I'm out" Mei said as she let her left foot step the outside area of the arena, therefore, losing the battle on the process, everyone was flabbergasted at her action

"H-Hatsume-san is out of bounds, Iida-kun wins!" Midnight announced with uncertainly in her voice as she, too, was shock at the woman

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Iida yelled on top of his lungs after realizing the girl's true intention, Mei just turn her back to him while grinning

"Sorry...I just use you..." she admit to him, making Iida glare at her direction

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Well, the reason of his anger was this...it seems that Mei only use the tournament battle in order to present all of the support items she invented herself to the audience as well as on the support company that was watching above the stadium right now, then, she asked Iida a favor to wear one of her items only because she can't carry any more on her body

Long story short, Hatsume Mei use the battle and Tenya Iida to promote her items, period.

* * *

" ** _Uh..._** ** _Let's move on to the fifth match of the one-on-one battle, Shall we?_** " Present Mic announce, and then after few seconds, two new competitors was slowly making their way to the arena

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Ashido Mina_** "

Then Ashido arrive at the arena first with a smile on her face, and now, she was waiting on her opponent

" ** _An her opponent, also from Hero Course Class 1-A, Aoyama Yuga_** "

Then Laser guy also arrive at the arena and face Ashido with a very confident look as if he's already the winner, then, with both fighters on the arena, Midnight then raise her flag and ask the two

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes, mademoiselle!"

"Yeah, bring it!"

"Then...BEGIN!"

As Midnight commence the fight, Yuga was the first one to attack, using the belt on his belly, he shoot out a blue sparkling beam from it, in an attempt to finish the fight, however, Ashido use the acid generated by her body to slide around the field, effectively dodging Yuga's laser, but it didn't end there, Yuga continue to fire off beams to her direction and Ashido continue dodging his attacks while attempting to get close to him

At the student's seat, Midoriya was watching the fight along with his classmates

"So, who do you think will win, Kero?" Tsuyu asked them

"It's Yuga for me, His quirk was designed for long range assaults, so Ashido will have a hard time dodging and trying to get as close to him as possible" Sato comment to them

"Yeah, it was obvious, but..."

Everyone look at Midoriya, whose eyes were still glued to the fight

"...If Ashido-san find the perfect timing and was fast enough, she might have a chance against Yuga's long range laser attacks" he told them

"What do you mean?" Uraraka ask him

"Yuga's Navel Laser was an incredible quirk, but looking back at the quirk apprehension test, he told us that he can't fire it for more than one second or else he will get a stomachache, right?" he explained to them while his eyes not moving away

"C-Come to think of it, he did mention something like that..." Kirishima said as he, too, remember that time and he can't help but to feel sorry for the guy, he just told them the major drawback of his quirk aloud, but at least only few heard it

"Oh! You mean Ashido has to find the perfect timing to strike Yuga to win, is that what you want to say?"

"Yeah"

Back at the fight, Yuga was still firing off lasers from his belly and not moving an inch from his current position while Ashido was dodging the attack using the acid to slide around

"You won't win against me...give up already" Yuga told her as he release another laser attack towards her

"Not a chance! Besides, I already knew on how to deal with your quirk" she shot back to him as she continue to slide on the arena and try getting close to him

"Is that so..."

Yuga just continue firing off lasers and Ashido just keep dodging them, and as it continues for much longer, Yuga was getting more impatient as seconds pass by, and so...

"You're so...PERSISTENT!" Yuga then took the gamble and fire off a continuous laser towards Ashido in hopes that it will be enough to take her down, but...

"That's what I'm waiting for!" Ashido said as she dodge that attack, her athletic body combined with acid quirk allow her to effectively dodge Yuga's continuous laser, and after three seconds, the blonde's stomach was acting up

"Ugh! M-My belly..." he groaned on pain

"Now!"

Then, using that chance, she threw an acid on his belt in order to melt it, rendering his quirk completely useless, Yuga gasp in horror as his main weapon was out of commission

"My Belt!"

"This will finish you off!"

Mina then got close to him and deliver an uppercut on Yuga's chin, knocking him out at the same time, then Midnight look at the unconscious Yuga and then at Ashido

"Ayoama-kun was knocked out! Ashido-san wins!" she announce, the crowd cheer at another excellent battle that was displayed in front of them, at 1-A' side, they were stunned at the outcome, they actually thought that Yuga will win but it seems that it was another way around

"It's just as you said, Izuku-kun" Uraraka said, Midoriya just nodded

* * *

It was now Momo and Tokoyami's turn to fight, however, as clear as the mountain water, Momo was on a complete disadvantage against Tokoyami, the former's quirk was all-purpose, but she needs a lot of time just to create a single weapon, while on the other hand, the latter's quirk was offense and defense in one body and it needs less time to be executed as well, and so, using Dark Shadow, Tokoyami was pushing Momo very hard, the woman manage to create a quick shield for defense while dodging it, but Dark Shadow's attacks proves to be more powerful, however...

"What!"

The woman gasp as Tokoyami suddenly stop attacking her, so she took this chance to create an offensive weapon, a long swords on her left hand, but, just as she was about to attack, Midnight yelled something

"Yaoyorozu-san is out of bounds! Tokoyami-kun wins!"

"!"

Momo gasp again as she look below, it was then that she realized that her right foot was outside the red boundary of the arena, Tokoyami's assaults earlier are meant to put her outside the battlefield all this time

"T-That's..."

And so, with the sixth match over, she and Tokoyami withdrew from the arena, Ojiro and Midoriya noticed at how depressed Momo was after the battle

"That must be pretty hard for her..." Ojiro said

"Yeah...I mean, as a recommended student, the crowd already expect that she'll win that match, but Tokoyami-kun won instead" Midoriya said

"Yeah..."

* * *

The seventh match commence, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were now standing on the arena and Midnight raise her flag

"Are you both ready?"

"Yeah!" both shouted in unison

"Then...BEGIN!"

"HAAAAA!"

With a battle cry, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima lunge at each other with their fists clench, Kirishima's skin was hardened using his quirk while Tetsutetsu's skin became metal

"HERE I GO!"

the two students, whose quirks has similar function, landed a fist on each other's cheeks, but thanks to the hardening ability they had right now, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu barely felt anything at all, and so, the two undergo an intense fist fight to see who will win the match

At the student's seat, Midoriya notice Uraraka's nervousness, well, he can't blame her since it's finally her turn after Kirishima's fight and her opponent was Bakugo

"Uraraka-san, are you okay?" he ask her. the brown haired woman turn to him

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay Izuku-kun...just a little nervous, that's all" she replied to him

"You want some advice?" he ask, Uraraka gasp

"Eh!"

"Advice...on how you will beat Kacchan's quirk" Midoriya said

"..."

She was tempted to take the offer, it will greatly help her during the match, but at the same time, she didn't want to rely on the others to win, and with that, she look at the green haired boy and smile

"Sorry, but I want to win this fight on my own...so I decline" she answer

"Is that so...well, I guess it can't be helped, just good luck on your fight" Midoriya said

"Yeah!"

Bakugo, while on the corner, was actually listening to their conversation, and then, seeing that the seventh match was almost over, he quickly stood from his seat and walk away

Now back at the fight, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's body was showing signs of bruises and injuries, it appears that their quirk was losing it's effectiveness overtime, and so, they start to take serious damage from their fist fight as seconds pass by

"HAAAAA!"

With one last battle cry, the two balled their fists and deliver one last punch on each other's faces, this cause them to fall on the ground and lose consciousness, Midnight then went near the two fallen warriors, she look at Kirishima first to see that he's clearly knocked out, and then to Tetsutetsu to see that he was knocked out too

"Both fighters were knocked out, it's a draw!"

The audience cheered at the passionate battle that took place, the two fighters give everything they had, and as a result, the match was a draw, then Kirishima and Tetsutetsu was being carried by a stretcher each to Recovery Girl's medical bay to recover their strength and heal their wounds

"In case of a draw, after the two fighters recovered, they will settle it through a simple game like arm wrestling to determine the winner" Midnight announced

* * *

" ** _Here we go! The last match for the first round of one-on-one tournament!_** " Present Mic said, and then, on cue, Bakugo and Uraraka arrive on the opposite side of the arena, facing each other

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Bakugo Katsuki!_** "

Bakugo glare at Uraraka, but the woman didn't waver

" ** _And his opponent, also from Hero Course Class 1-A, Ochaco Uraraka!_** "

Then, Midnight raise her flag

"Are you both ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Yeah!"

"Then...BEGIN!"

They fight was commenced, neither fighter was moving from their position until Bakugo spoke

"Hey floaty one! if you want to withdraw, now's your chance!" he shouted to her, but the answer he got was...

"Sorry, but no!" she then dash forward in attempt to strike him first, Bakugo snickered, what a plain move

"Then, DIE!"

Bakugo ignite his palms, and then, he raise it towards Uraraka and a large explosion occurred on the arena

"GAH!"

Uraraka wasn't able to dodge the attack due to the wide area it covers, smoke from the explosion was covering their line of sight

"Hn!"

Bakugo saw a silhouette from the smoke, thinking that it was her, he ignite his palms again and trigger another explosion on that direction, but to his surprise, all he can see was a UA jacket

"Got you!"

Uraraka suddenly appear behind him with an attempt to touch him so she can make him float, but Bakugo use his quick reflexes to sharply raise his right hand directly on her face without looking at her

"What!"

"Don't you ever UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Then Bakugo set another explosion from that hand, Uraraka gasp as she was blown away for good, she panted lightly at the damage she had taken so far, she was about to make her move, but...

"Too slow!"

Bakugo was already in front of her, and then, using both of his palms, he trigger a continuous explosion towards her, Uraraka was left no choice but to cross her arms in front and withstand the attack, the explosion was so powerful that it causes the debris and rubble from the arena to be blown away

As the fight continues, the audience couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl and the pro Heroes were actually booing Bakugo for assaulting a girl

"What the heck is that?!"

"That isn't a heroic act at all!"

"Booo!"

"He was just toying with her!"

But then, their insults were cut off by Aizawa from the commentator's seat

" ** _Shut up, you lot!_** "

The pro Heroes look at the commentator box with a surprised expression

" ** _The reason Katsuki Bakugo was doing that is because he acknowledge Ochaco Uraraka's strength, and so, he's not letting his guard down even a bit just because she's a girl, if you guys don't know that, you should quit your job as a Hero_** " he told them, this actually shut them up for good

Back at the battle, Bakugo temporarily stop his assault and look at the girl, who was already covered with bruises and injuries and her knees was on verge of collapsing, but to his shock, she was smiling to him and her hands were clasped

"Thanks for not letting your guard down..."

Then, as she release her hands, Bakugo notice a group of tiny shadow on the ground that was getting bigger and bigger, he then look up to see that the rubble and the debris that was blown away by the explosions earlier was descending towards him very fast

"Wha-"

At the student's seat, Monoma realized the girl's strategy

"It seems that she intentionally lure that guy's eyesight downward so that he wouldn't look above, while the debris and rubble was being blown away, she was using her quirk to make them float" he explained

At 1-A's side, Midoriya was stunned at the plan she came up with, it was great but dangerous at the same time

" _Uraraka-san..._ "

Back at the arena, Bakugo look at the debris that was falling straight to him, then to her surprise, he grin at them

"Why are you-" Uraraka asked, seeing his wicked smile

"You think I didn't notice! I already knew that you were planning something right from the start so this is my respond to it!" Bakugo told her, and then, he raise both his palms and combine his sweat together, he ignite it for a moment, and then, after few seconds, Bakugo release one very huge explosion, it was powerful enough to blow all of the rubble and debris away, and in extension, Uraraka herself

"KYAAA!"

The girl was blown away and stumbled on the arena, she land with a loud thud, after the explosion, Bakugo then look at her form and was surprised to see her getting up

"Are you done?!" he asked her

*pant* *pant* *pant*

Uraraka manage to get up, but with a wobbly legs, she look at the ash blonde boy, and then, she smile again

"The real...fight...start now..."

But then, she finally gave in and collapse on the ground, Midnight approach her, and then, after confirming that she's unconscious, she announce the winner

"Uraraka-san was knocked out! Bakugo-kun wins!" she announced to them

The crowd cheered, but not as loud as the other matches, then after the battle, Bakugo returned to the stadium while Uraraka was carried by a stretcher, this mark the end of the first round


	14. Battle of Elements

Chapter 14: Battle of Elements

After their match ended in a draw, and also, after being healed by Recovery Girl, Kirishima and Tetstutetsu were back in the arena, a single Japanese-style table made out of cement was in the middle of the two as their right arms were positioned there and were locked at each other, trying to dominate one another in a game of arm wrestling

"HAAAAA!"

Kirishima yelled as he put more energy on his arm and combined with his hardening quirk, he's starting to overpower Tetsutetsu

"GAHHH!"

The metal man felt an intense pain as his arm suddenly crack, causing him to lose his focus, and therefore, allowing Kirishima to win the arm wrestling game

"Tetsutetsu was down! Kirishima-kun wins!" Midnight announce, all the audience cheered to them

Tetsutetsu groan in disappointment as he clutch his injured arm

"Damn it! I should have eat more metal" he grunted in regret, and then suddenly, a hand appear in front of him and it belongs to Kirishima

"Nice fight, man" he told him, Tetsutetsu let out a small grin, and then, he accept his hand and stood up, this cause Midnight to squeal and the audience to cheer louder to them

"KYAA! So manly!"

* * *

Present Mic finally announce that the second round was about to begin, so Midoriya stood from his seat and went down to the arena, but before that, he paid a visit on Uraraka first to see if she was doing okay, the girl was now on the waiting room after her injuries were healed by Recovery Girl in order to answer a call, which came from her parents

"Mom...Dad...I..." she said between intervals, Midoriya can definitely hear a sobbing sound from her as he peek on the door

" _It's okay Ochaco-chan, you did your best out there, for me and you dad, you are the winner..._ " Midoriya heard Uraraka's parents told her since her phone was on the loudspeaker mode

"Yes, I know that, but still...it was so frustrating..." Uraraka said before she silently cried, covering her mouth using her other hand

" _Oh, don't cry baby...I'm sure that there's another chance for you_ , _so cheer up, okay?_ "

"Y-Yes..."

Then, Midoriya fully open the door, catching the attention of the girl inside, she look at him before wiping her eyes off the tears

"Izuku-kun, weren't you supposes to be on the arena by now?" she ask the green haired boy, he nodded at that and spoke

"I know, but I want to see if you're doing okay after the match..." he told her, this cause the girl's face to turn red, is he actually worried about her?

"Oh, I'm okay, don't worry about me, this is nothing" Uraraka said, causing him to frown a little

" _Oh dear, who are you talking to? Is he your boyfriend?_ " Uraraka blush as she heard her mom's voice, realizing that her phone was still on

"I-It's just my friend, mom, he's checking to see if I'm alright" she quickly answer her, Uraraka could swear that she heard her chuckled on the other line after hearing her flustered reply

" _Is that so...well then, I'm hanging up...goodbye_ " her mom said, and then, a beep sound can be heard, indicating that she hang up the phone, Uraraka then turn her phone off and face Midoriya, who held a serious look towards her

"Uraraka-san, you're lying about on what you just told me, right?" he told her

"Eh!"

Uraraka gasp at that, and then, Midoriya went closer to her and smile

"It's okay Uraraka-san...you can let it out on me, that's what friends are for, right?" he told her, and at that point, Uraraka can't hold back anymore as she let out her emotions, she instinctively went to him and cried loudly on his chest, Midoriya return the hug and comfort her in any way he can while lightly ruffling her hair

"WAHHHHHHH!"

"..."

They stay like that until she finally calmed down, Midoriya could care less if he's late or what

* * *

" ** _Ladies and Gentlemen! We're now on the second round of one-one-one tournament battle..._** " Present Mic announce, the crowd respond by loud cheers and yells of excitement

" _ **This will be a very interesting battle as the players on this match was the two students that shows a stunning performance and dominate their match in an instant! who do you think will win this time?! Let's find out, shall we?!**_ "

Then, on the two opposite side of the stadium, Midoriya and Todoroki were walking slowly towards the arena, the red-white haired boy's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he approach the arena while Midoriya's expression was neutral as he look in front of him, the cheers can be heard all around the stadium

" ** _From Hero Course Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku!_** "

Then, Midoriya reach the arena first, the crowd cheered for him

" ** _And his opponent, also from Hero Course Class 1-A, Todoroki Shoto!_** "

Todoroki also reach the arena and look at his opponent with a hardened gaze, everyone could feel the tension between the two fighters, especially the Class 1-A

"What tension...it's like they're here to kill each other" Jirou said

"Yeah..."

"Those two were going to fight now, huh...one that controls 2 elements and one that controls 4 elements...this will be an intense battle" Iida told them

"But, Todoroki-kun never use his left side before, right? So he will have a hard time dealing with Izuku-kun" Uraraka said, she decided to watch the fight after she finally calmed down thanks to the latter, her face became slightly red whenever she remember the fact that they actually hugged in the waiting room

"Yeah, let just see what will happen..."

At the teacher's seat, All Might (Muscle form) look at the two below and couldn't help but to feel the tension as well, it was normal, after all, those two were few students whose powers revolve on either producing or manipulating elements, and this fight will determine who will be the superior

"Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shoto...I heard those two were the top students on Class 1-A" Pro Hero Snipe told his comrades, they all nodded in agreement

"Yeah, that's right, Todoroki Shoto was one of the recommended students, courtesy of his father, Endeavor, so his ability was top-notch, but..."

"Midoriya Izuku was the top student on the entrance exam overall, and also, I heard that he's the one who actually take down the zero-pointer in order to save a fellow examinee" Ectoplasm said

"Their quirks was really something, especially on Midoriya's case...I never heard a quirk that was capable of controlling four elements" Thirteen said

"Anyway, let's just watch the battle to see what kind of entertainment they're going to show us"

On the sidelines, Enji Todoroki, or better known as the No. 2 Hero Endeavor, watch his son facing Midoriya, if his hunch was correct, Shoto will have the disadvantage on this fight because he's only using his right side, but that Midoriya boy was capable of using four as he observe from him since the start of the festival, and so, his son will be forced to use his left side whether he like it or not, and it's the exact moment he was waiting for to happen

"Just use your left side already Shoto, it will be a quick victory for you" he muttered silently so no one can hear him

* * *

Midoriya was eyeing Todoroki and can't help but to recall the words that 'man' told him recently

 _Flashback:_

 _Midoriya was just finished using the toilet, and now, he's on the way back to his seat to watch the fight between Kaminari and Ibara when suddenly, Enji appear on the side accidentally and bump to him_

 _"Ah! I'm sorry mister, I didn't-" Midoriya stop talking as he realized the man in front of him_

 _"You're..."_ _Enji spoke in deep voice as he look at the green haired boy_

 _"...Midoriya Izuku, right?" he continued, the mentioned boy slowly nodded to him_

 _"The power you have was something really surprise me...I never thought that someone was capable or controlling four elements, it's more than my own son, and it really makes your fight with him more interesting, don't you think?" Enji told him, Midoriya tried not to shrink or quiver at the man's intimidating presence, his flaming beard and mustache was dancing around his face_

 _"I-It was..." he simply replied to him, then Enji walk away, getting past the green haired boy, but before he can get any further, Midoriya face his back and spoke_

 _"Why..." he said, loud enough for Enji to stop on his tracks and look back at Midoriya_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"Why do you keep pushing Todoroki-kun on something that he didn't want, Mr. Endeavor? I don't mean to intrude in your personal conflict, but as I can see after his fight against Sero, he was looking at you filled with hate" he asked him, he isn't expecting any answer from the man, but to his surprise, he spoke_

 _"Why, you ask?..." he started, then, out of the blue, he grin menacingly to him, causing Midoriya to shudder_

 _"That's because one day, that boy will be the one who will surpass All Might and become the No. 1 Hero, that's why..." Enji answered him_

 _"!"_

 _Then, seeing that Midoriya just stood there and not responding, Enji turn around and walk away, leaving the boy all alone on his thoughts_

 _End Flashback:_

Midoriya then focus on the opponent before him after remembering that event, and then, he also look at his father, Enji, who was on the sidelines with his arms crossed and watching the fight with a stern look, then after few seconds, Midnight stood in between and raise her flag

"Are you both ready?" she asked them

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Then...BEGIN!"

Wasting no moment, Todoroki was the first one to attack, setting his right foot in front of him and unleashing a torrent of ice towards Midoriya, who retract his right fist and raise his left hand in front

Then, as the wall of ice was about to hit him, he thrust his right fist and a blazing flame was lit from it, the fire was strong and hot enough to completely melt the ice and push itself all the way to Todoroki's position, one advantage of his Firebending is...it actually has a solar affinity, meaning that it's stronger during day and it's in full power at noon, and luckily, it's almost noon so Midoriya's fire was stronger and hotter in these times

"Tch!"

Todoroki was left no choice but to move from his position before the fire burned him, however, another surprise came to him as the water produced by the melted ice earlier was now hovering in the air, and then...

*FWOOSSH!*

The water droplets went on Midoriya's both arms and form a tentacle-like whips, the green haired boy use it as his weapon, whipping it on the arena as a test run, which shown that it already has enough force to crack the surface of the arena upon impact

"!"

Then using the whips, he tried hitting Todoroki in attempt to send him outside the arena and finish the fight quick but the boy's athletic and trained body combined by his ice allows him to dodge Midoriya's whips, however, while the latter was whipping him, his legs were already moving on the ground as if he's dancing around, and then, the debris on the arena float and hurl itself towards the dual quirk user

"Damn it!"

Todoroki realized that he was in complete defense, being forced to put more effort on dodging the water whips and the cement debris that was flying to him, and then, in order to buy time for himself, he create a wall of ice between them in order to temporarily shield his action from Midoriya's sight

In that short amount of time, the crowd was already roaring in awe and excitement

" ** _What a display of power from Midoriya! He's already pushing Todoroki on the edge at the beginning of the battle!_** " Present Mic shouted at the commentator box

"What power! Using water and earth at the same time...Midoriya really was strong" Kirishima said, some of his classmates nodded in agreement

"Yeah..."

"Todoroki will have a hard time with him...his ice will be countered so easily and become water if melted, on which Midoriya can use against him" Tokoyami told them

"Yeah"

Bakugo was watching them from his seat and can't help but to grit his teeth...those moves...he was being reminded on what happened between him and Midoriya long time ago, but he shrugged it off for now and focus on the fight

Back at the arena, Midoriya decided to wait on Todoroki and whatever he's planning to do, and then, after few seconds, the green haired boy felt a sudden chill

"This is..."

Then, the surface of the arena was starting to freeze and closing in towards him, so Midoriya use Earthbending on his foot one last moment to propel himself upward, and then, what he saw was...

"As I thought..."

He can see that the entire arena was now covered with Todoroki's ice, and so, the user can freely slide around

"With this, you can no longer use the arena against me through that earth quirk or yours..." Todoroki said, but the green haired boy wasn't unfazed at that, he still has three elements to use

"Is that so..."

then, as Midoriya was about to land, he spun his body in the air horizontally, and then, an air construct ball appear on the place where he will land, and then, he rode on it in an Indian-style sit and the airball he's riding move around along with him

"What!"

Todoroki gasp, seeing Midoriya was riding an airball and moving around very fast, but he can see that he's still adjusting himself, on Midoriya's POV, he cursed a bit as he was almost thrown away but he manage to correct his position before that happen

" _Damn it, even though I've practice this move many times, it's still very hard to get used to this..._ " he thought before clenching his hands, and then, he thrust one of it towards Todoroki and a blazing flame was fired, releasing a stream of fire

"!"

Todoroki was also sliding around to dodge his flames, and now, the match became a game of chase with Midoriya riding an airball and Todoroki sliding around, no one has an intention to back down until Midoriya decided to stop playing around and became serious on the match

"!"

Todoroki gasp a bit, the airball disappeared after the green haired boy jump, and then, clenching both of his fist, Midoriya thrust it downward, a blazing flame was on his left fist while on his right fist was a stream of air, the air greatly amplifies his flame's firepower, great enough to melt the entire ice that was enveloping the arena

"What!"

Todoroki manage to create an ice wall just in time to protect himself from the indirect attack, but unfortunately, even the ice that protected him was melted shortly at the intense heat of Midoriya's wind-enhanced flames

"This guy..."

After that, the green haired boy landed on the arena, his both palms were displaying a combination of fire and wind each, then Midoriya look at him

"Sorry, Todoroki-kun, but I think it's time to end this..." he told him, and just after those words left his mouth, he thrust both his palms and a blazing stream of fused wind and fire erupt, and as a result, a gigantic blast of hot flame was fired on Todoroki's direction

"Damn!"

Todoroki created another wall of ice but it was completely useless as Midoriya's fused element attack effortlessly tore through it and engulfed the dual quirk user, who was hanging on and preventing himself from being thrown outside

" ** _What a fight! And it looks like Todoroki took the first hit from Midoriya's attack! Will he manage to survived or he'll be blasted out of the arena for good!_** " Present Mic shouted, the crowd watch in amazement as the gigantic stream of flames keep being fired on the white-red haired boy's direction

"AH!"

Todoroki felt that his skin was slowly being melted despite keeping himself from being burned by continuously coating himself with ice, however, it wasn't enough since he can still feel the heat, and slowly, he was being pushed back thanks to the wind

"Grrr!"

Todoroki was losing the match, he knew it, but that doesn't mean that he'll just let Midoriya win this fight so easily...not if he's able to give everything he had first

"N-Not yet...T-There's no way...I'll be losing to you..." he muttered while struggling to block the flames

"In that case, come at me with your full strength!"

"!"

Todoroki's eyes widen, did Midoriya heard him mutter?

"You were losing because of that selfish reason...you were holding back all of this time because your father was pressuring you and you're rebelling against him by not using your left side...I understand that part, but..."

Midoriya look at him with eyes filled with determination

"...No matter how much struggles we had gone through in our life, we're always pushing past them and go beyond our limits! That's what it means to be a Hero!" he shouted to him

Todoroki gasp as he suddenly remember his mother's words when he was a kid

' _You want to become a hero, right?...I'm sure you will..._ '

"Mom..."

' _It doesn't matter who you are and where you came from...a Hero always give everything he had in order to save lives..._ '

"..."

" _And I believe one of these days...you will become one of them_ "

"!"

Then out of a blue, a sudden explosion of a foreign flames blown and cancelled Midoriya's fire and wind combination, and then, after few seconds, everyone was shocked to see Todoroki's left side of his body was ablaze with his own bright orange flame, the heat radiating from it was so powerful that the audience on the stadium can actually feel it

"T-That's right...I want to be a hero..." he muttered to himself as the fire keep burning on the left side of his body

At the teacher's side, the occupants was shocked at the sudden burst of another fire, and at the same time, they were interested at the progress of the battle, All Might look at Todoroki and then to Midoriya before he let out a grin

" _That young Midoriya...he actually help his opponent to overcome his problem..._ " he thought as he continue watch the fight

At the sidelines, Enji was more than happy and overjoyed, seeing the flame erupt from his son's body, he was so happy to the point that he start yelling praises towards Todoroki

"That's it! THAT'S THE WAY SHOTO! Show him who's superior!" He start yelling, he didn't care if he catches the attention of the people around him, all it matters to him was that his son finally accept who he is and use his power to grasp victory

At the student's side, everyone was stunned at the development, especially the Class 1-A

"T-This is..."

"Yikes! It looks like Todoroki finally snapped and use his left side...this will be interesting" Kirishima said

"So that's Todoroki's fire...what heat...I can actually feel it even from here" Jirou said

At the arena, Todoroki and Midoriya was facing each other, but this time, both contenders were ready to go all out, Todoroki look at the grinning Midoriya before he narrowed his eyes at that

"You lost your chance of defeating me, Midoriya, now prepare yourself" he told him

"Let's see about that..."

Then, in a blink of an eye, The flames on Todoroki's left side suddenly thrust itself forward to attack Midoriya, who gasp a bit at the surprise move, he motioned his hands in order to bend his flames but to his surprise, he can't bend it at all

" _I can't manipulate his fire...what's going on?_ " he thought at first, but then, after looking at the flames, which was still connected to Todoroki's body, he slowly nodded to himself

" _I see, that must be it...my Firebending can only control wild fires...those flames was still connected to Todoroki so I can't control it a all...that should explains everything_ " Midoriya thought as he was forced to take the hit, sending him flying

"Tch! I won't lose!" Midoriya then motioned his left fist upward and then...

" _GAH!...What the hell!_ " Todoroki suddenly felt something hit his gut, he gasped in shock to see a cement block emerged directly in front of him and hit his chest very hard, sending him flying as well

The two fighters were on the air and was being threatened to be sent outside the arena if they don't do something, and so, Midoriya motioned his right fist this time and a wall of cement emerged behind him, then, he spun his body and adjust himself so that he can land on the wall by his feet, thus, preventing himself from going outside the boundary

Todoroki, on the other hand, spun his body and swung his right arm, a chilling force was released and created a wall of ice, then, just like Midoriya, he use it as a stepping stone in order to prevent himself from going outside as well

"Midoriya!"

the dual quirk user then jump from the ice he's stepping on, causing it to be shattered into pieces at the force of his jump

"Todoroki!"

The green haired boy do the same thing on the wall he's stepping on, shattering it as well, and now, both fighters were approaching each other in a blinding speed, Todoroki ignite his left arm with his flames while Midoriya manipulate the wind and have it coat his right arm before clenching his hand into a fist

"This is bad! Midnight!" Cementoss shouted as he use his quirk to put layers of cement between the two

"These two were seriously trying to hurt each other!" Midnight then tore the sleeve of her hero costume and release a pink gas from it

Todoroki and Midoriya were a couple of seconds away before colliding at each other, and then...the dual quirk use let out a faint smile

"Thank you..." Todoroki whisper, and then, he let out a blast of intense fire from his hand, and at the same time, Midoriya thrust his right fist and a powerful gale was released on it, the sudden collision of two elements causes a large explosion, render Cementoss' layers of cement and Midnight's pink gas useless as it was blown away along with some cement debris from the arena

"WHAT!"

Midnight herself was also blown away from her post at the sheer force of the explosion, smoke was covering the entire arena so the audience has no clue who win and who lose, the teachers was also wondering too and so are the students

"This is insane!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Those two were really monsters!" Mineta shouted

"Izuku-kun..." Uraraka said, slightly worried at her friend

At the arena, the smoke was beginning to cleared slowly until they can see some silhouettes on it

"T-This is..."

Then, the smoke was completely cleared to reveal the aftermath of the battle, and based on it, the winner has finally decided

" ** _Todoroki was knocked out! Midoriya wins!_** " Present Mic announce in place of Midnight, who was nowhere to be seen


	15. To The Finals

**_A.N: Before you read the chapter, I must apologized for not updating this for so long, ever since the season 2 of MHA ended, I started to lose interest writing on this fic...and in addition of writer's block, it made things even difficult, but I will try to regain my passion regarding this story, so again, I apologize, with that said, let's dive into the chapter_**

Chapter 15: To The Finals

The entire crowd roared in excitement as the battle reach it's end, Midoriya was standing on the stage looking at Todoroki, who was on the ground, then out of the blue, the green-haired boy went to him and offer a hand

"That was a great match, let's do it again sometime..." he said before smiling, Todoroki look at his hand and then, he decided to take it, Midoriya pull him up and the dual-quirk user stood up, there's no reason for him to hate Midoriya, he won the match fair and square and he gave everything he had, the same goes for him and for some reason, he was actually happy at that despite losing the fight

" ** _YEAH! This is what I called a friendly match!_** " Present Mic announced, delighted at the sight

At the Class 1-A, everyone was shocked at the results but smiled, the fight was so intense, after all, it was element vs. element and Midoriya emerge victorious

"That was awesome!" Kirishima shouted

"Yeah!"

"Of course, those two gave their all..." Tokoyami followed suit

"As expected of Deku-kun...his quirk was really something" Uraraka said

Bakugo look at the retreating form of Midoriya and Todoroki before closing his eyes and then focus his mind elswhere

* * *

Todoroki was now retreating from the stage, walking on the dark hallway until he encounter Enji, his father, he had a scowl plastered on his face

"How dare you lose to him!" he scolded, It doesn't matter if he's now able to harness his flame power, he still lost and that was something he can't tolerate, Todoroki just stare at him and then...he walk passed him, of course, Enji wasn't pleased at his action

"I'm still talking to you!" he yelled

"Midoriya won and I lost...there's nothing I can do about it, you can scold me all you want, it won't change the outcome of the battle" Todoroki simply replied as he keep walking until was gone

Enji grit his teeth and left the hallway

* * *

Midoriya was now back on his seat beside Uraraka, everyone greeted and congratulate him for his victory

"That was splendid, Midoriya! You actually beat Todoroki, the top student on our class" Kirishima said happily, Midoriya simply nodded before taking his seat

"Yeah..." he simply told them before looking on the stage and wait for the next match to begin, they grew worried at him since Midoriya wasn't actually happy at his victory against Todoroki

"Is there something wrong?" Uraraka asked, seeing Midoriya's solemn look

"It's nothing..."

"Anyway, let's watch the rest of the fight, Iida's match was next, right?" he said before the two can even ask question, Uraraka and Kirishima nodded and then they shift their attention on the next match

* * *

 _Iida vs: Shiozaki:_

"Recipro...BURST!" Iida ran in full speed, his quirk ignite with a bluish burst of flame, Ibara use her vines in attempt to restrain him but it was useless since Iida was too fast, avoiding a couple of them, he quickly went to her back, grabbing her shoulders and he drag her outside the ring

"KYAAA!"

Ibara screamed as she could do nothing at Iida's counterattack, and then after few seconds, she was now outside the ring and Iida let her go

"Shiozaki-san was out of bounds! Iida-kun wins!" Midnight announced, the crowd roared in excitement

 _Tokoyami vs. Ashido:_

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled and his trusty dark entity flew towards the pink-skinned girl

"Ah!"

Ashido attempt to stop him by throwing acid blob, but Dark Shadow was too fast and none of it hit the entity, and then Dark Shadow lunged at her before she can threw another acid blob, he swiped his arm to her, Ashido successfully blocked it but the force of Dark Shadow's punch send her skidding backwards, and near outside the ring

"Oh no!"

Ashido tried to regain balance but failed as her feet gave in and she collapse outside on her butt

"Ashido was out of bounds! Tokoyami-kun wins!"

* * *

"Wow, he actually won in an instant" Mineta said, the guy was actually rooting for Ashido to win the fight

"Tokoyami's Dark Shadow was amazing" Tsuyu commented

"Of course, it was actually a combination of offense and defense just like Present Mic said, Dark Shadow can defend while closing in to his enemies..." Midoriya told them, agreeing to the frog girl

"I see..."

"...But there's one major weakness Dark Shadow possess that Tokoyami-kun must be very careful of..." he continued, this make the two look at him

"Weakness?"

"Yeah...he must knew it and that was probably one of the reason he was trying to finish the fight quick using Dark Shadow" Midoriya continued

"What is that weakness?! I must tell Ashido next time they fight!" Mineta asked

"That was something I shouldn't be casually telling you guys, It's up to Tokoyami...I'm sorry" he said

"What are you saying, it's fine, really..." Tsuyu then smacked Mineta for that question

"OW!"

 _Player 1 Waiting Room:_

Iida was on the phone, he's currently trying to contact his brother and tell him his advancement on the festival, unfortunately, he can only hear the automated voice of his brother telling him that he was on a mission, without much of a choice, he turn off his phone

"Nii-san must be very busy by now..." he told himself as he keep the phone and then he readied to his match and whoever he will be facing against

* * *

Ingenium was currently running on the road in pursuit of a villain, then he put up his radio and contact his comrades

"Squad A, go to north! Squad B, check the west side!"

" _Squad A, Roger!_ "

" _Squad B, Roger!_

Ingenium cease the communication and then keep running until he passed on the alleyway with a shadow looming on it, his eyes manage to caught that so, he went back and using his quirk Engine, a quirk similar to Iida but located on both his arms instead, jumping from obstacles to obstacles, he went on the alleway very fast until he came face-to-face on the shadow

"I finally found you!" he yelled as he prepare to fight, the shadow turn to him with a menacing and glowing red eyes

"Hero Killer!"

* * *

Back at the stadium, it was now Bakugo and Kirishima's match

"HAAA!"

"HOORRAAA!"

Kirishima threw a punch, his entire body was reinforced with his hardening quirk to deal massive damage, Bakugou dodge, yet it manage to grazed his cheek a little, then raising his palm, the ash-blonde boy ignite it with tiny explosions and then tried to hit the red haired boy using it

It hit Kirishima successfully, but...

"HA! That won't work on me, explosion boy!" he yelled as he emerged from the smoke, completely unharmed but not his clothes unfortunately, Bakugo skid backward due to the impact of his own quirk, he look at Kirishima and analyzed him

" _There must be something more on that hardening..._ " he thought as he saw the red haired boy dash and attempt to punch him, of course he avoided those series of punches but he use this opportunity to figure something out in close proximity

"Go, Kirishima! Aim at his chin! His chin!" Tetsutetsu roared from his seat

"Yesterday's enemy was tomorrow's friend, huh..."

"Bakugo was on defense...that was the first time I saw it" Uraraka said

"No..."

She look at Midoriya curiously

"Kaachan was just observing Kirishima-kun and how his quirk works...I'm sure he'll counter-attack if he figure something out" he told her

"I-I see..."

" ** _WHOA! Bakugo started his counter-attack! He's now turning the tables around!_** "

Uraraka quickly turn to see Bakugo was now the one who's attacking and Kirishima was trying to endure it, just like Midoriya said

"Ugh!"

The red haired boy grunt at the last explosion Bakugo released, he grit his teeth as he definitely felt that last attack, damn it, his quirk was starting to reach it's limit

"Ha! So you've been straining yourself to keep your body hardened, right!?" Bakugo asked, Kirishima glare at him

"Ngh!"

"Sooner or later it will fall apart the more you attack in that state!"

"D-Damn!"

"DIEEEE!"

Then Bakugo start raining Kirishima with continuous explosions, covering the red haired boy with the combination of flames and smoke

"HOOORAAA!"

Bakugo keep his assault for so long, Kirishima was trying his best to endure it, but unfortunately, his quirk finally reach it's limit and then...

"No!"

Kirishima took major damage on the last wave of Bakugo's explosion, then the ash-blonde boy stop his assault and look at Kirishima, who's battered and bruised badly, then eventually, he finally succumb on his injuries and fell on the floor

"Kirishima-kun was knocked out! Bakugo wins!"

"DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO HIM!" Tetsutetsu cried, everyone on his class sweatdropped

" ** _With this, we complete our final four!_** " Present Mic announced, on the board shows the picture of Midoriya, Iida, Tokoyami and Bakugo

"I guess, it's my turn now..."

Then Midoriya stood up and left his seat and went to the stage

* * *

" ** _Okay folks, this two battles will determine the contenders for our much-awaited finals of the tournament battle..._** " Present Mic announce, then on each side of the stadium, Midoriya and Iida was approaching the stage on both opposite sides, everyone was roaring in excitement, Todoroki was on the sidelines far from the 1-A's seat

" ** _This will be an exciting match as two of the contenders were from both the same class and course!_** "

"Tch! In the end, this festival became 1-A's paradise..." Monoma spat, clearly wasn't pleased at how the festival goes, at this point, 1-A will be looting for all the fame by now

" ** _From Hero Course, Midoriya Izuku!_** "

The green-haired boy reached the stadium first, almost all of the audience were betting for him to win all the way to the finals

" ** _Also from Hero Course, Iida Tenya!_** "

the Engine quirk user also reach the stage, he look at Midoriya and analyzed him

" _There's no doubt about it, I'm clearly at disadvantage, Midoriya and his four element-quirk will be a lot of trouble for me if I face him head on..._ " he thought

Both fighters were now ready, Midnight then raise the flag

"Are you both ready?!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Then, BEGIN!" and the match has started

Wasting no moment, Iida quickly ignite his quirk and ran sideways in attempt to confuse Midoriya, he's now circling around the stage

" ** _Whoa! Iida was trying to get out of Midoriya's sight using the speed of his quirk! Let's see how can he use this aspect to defeat our four-element user?_** " Present Mic questioned, he too was excited at what will happen

Midoriya on the other hand was trying to follow his opponent's movements, but unfortunately, he's getting faster and faster each second, he knew it has limits, but at the speed Iida was going, it's only a matter of time before he find an opening and drag him outside the ring

" _That's right...if you can't see your enemy, rely on your senses instead..._ "

Then to everyone's surprise, Midoriya gave up following Iida's movements and simply close his eyes

" ** _Huh! Midoriya was closing his eyes at the time like this? He must be planning something, but what? Let's find out!_** "

As Iida was circling around, Midoriya can sense the vibrations his feet was making thanks to earthbending, he realized that this type of bending isn't just hurling boulders and earth towards his target, by further grasping the art, he can also use the element itself to sense all the movements that was making contact on the ground and it was very handy at the time like this, he focus on it and wait for the right time to catch Iida off-guard

At the teacher's seat, All Might grin, he knew exactly what is young Midoriya was trying to do

" _He_ _was sensing every tiny movements from young Iida, since he can't see him, he must rely on his other senses to do so...but to be able to do that at young age...young Midoriya, you're better than I thought, and..._ "

His hands touch the place where his former injuries were located

" _That healing ability of his...I still don't get at how he do it? Was that part of his quirk too?_ "

Back at the battle, after some time, Iida think that he's ready

" _Okay! I have build up enough momentum for this..._ "

Then Iida change direction and it was now heading straight to Midoriya like a bullet fired from a gun

" ** _HERE IT COMES! Iida made the first move! And Modoriya..._** "

He was still pretty much the same, no movements

" _It's my win!_ "

Iida was about to grab his shirt when...

*FWIP!*

Midoriya suddenly ducked and avoid Iida's hand

"Wha-!"

*THWACK!*

Then a hand suddenly grab Iida's arm and threw him on the same direction he was going, Midoriya then threw a roundhouse kick and unleash a stream of pressurized wind, it push Iida even further until he reached the wall outside the stage with a loud thud

"GAH!"

Then he fell on the grass part of the stadium, everyone was surprised, what the heck just happened now?

Midnight quickly raise Midoriya's flag and announce him as the winner

"Iida-kun was out of bounds! Midoriya wins!"

Nevertheless, everyone cheered at him though they didn't see much of a action from him like his match with Todoroki, then after that, Midoriya went to Iida to check if he's alright

"Iida-kun, are you okay?"

The Engine-quirk user stood up and look at Midoriya

"Y-Yeah, no worries, for a second I thought I had you, but..."

He look on the ground

"Well, I-"

"No need to explain, you were a incredible fighter Midoriya-kun, I'm glad that I lose to my best friend" Iida cut him off, Midoriya grew orbs but he smile after

"I see..."

"Good luck on the finals" Iida said

"Yeah!"

* * *

At the same dark alleyway, a horrific sight was laid, Ingenium was on the ground on his own pool of blood, heavily injured

"Fame...Money..."

The same shadow loom over the unconscious form of Ingenium and went near his phone

"...And you have guts to call yourselves heroes!"

Then he crush the phone with a stomp

"You bastards are nothing but fakes...the only true hero here...is him!"

His eyes glow red and glared daggers at Ingenium's form

"All Might!"

* * *

" ** _Match two of the semi-finals, Bakugo vs. Tokoyami! Bakugo's merciless attacks were non-stop!_** " Present Mic excitedly yelled, as the crowd was cheering at the next battle after Midoriya and Iida

"That thing was annoying!" Bakugo yelled as he prepared another set of explosives on both his palms

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled

"Aye!"

his trusted entity lunged at the ash-blonde boy, his arms were ready to strike his master's opponent, but Bakugo use his explosive quirk to propel himself backward just before his claws hit him

"HORAHH!"

Bakugo positioned his hands backward and then igniting it with his quirk, propelling himself forward this time

"Tch! Get ready Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami warned, seeing Bakugo being propelled to him by his explosion quirk

Just as Tokoyama said, Dark Shadow went in front of his master and readied himself for any attacks Bakugo was going to unleashed

"DIE!"

Bakugo stop just in front of Dark Shadow and unleash barrage of explosive attacks, and for some reason, Dark Shadow isn't as aggressive like before, in fact, he's in complete defense on each hit, right now it isn't dealing much damage, but there's something that was weakening Tokoyami's quirk

"What is Tokoyami doing?! He isn't fighting like he did with me before, what's wrong with him?" Ashido also notice the strange behavior Dark Shadow was inhibiting in front of Bakugo's attacks

"Light..."

"Eh..."

Ashido turn to Midoriya

"The light from Bakugo's explosions is weakening Dark shadow's powers..." he continued, he can't help but to tell them the reason on why Dark Shadow was on complete defense

"It's a bad match-up for Tokoyami...it's the worst battle ever" Uraraka agreed

"That was..."

Back at the battle, Tokoyami took the chance of Bakugo's ceasefire and quickly ordered Dark Shadow to attack him

"Now!"

"Aye!"

Dark Shadow lunged again towards the explosive user, but

*BOOM*

Bakugo use the impact of his explosive to propel himself in the air, avoiding Dark shadow's claws

"DIE!"

Then he detonate another set of explosives from his palms, one towards Dark Shadow's face

"Now, Dark Shadow! Get him!" Tokoyami yelled, knowing that Dark Shadow can still endure it

"Aye!"

One of his claws move swiftly to Bakugo for the finishing move, but...

*BOOM*

The ash-blond boy quickly react and detonate explosive on his right palm, propelling him away and out of it's claws' range

"Wha-!"

Then detonating another one, Bakugo quickly get behind Tokoyami, then after landing on the ground, he held both his palms and gather as many tiny explosive orbs as he could

"Damn it!"

Dark Shadow quickly change direction and lunged at Bakugo again

"Stun Grenade!"

Using one of his moves, Bakugo detonate the accumulated explosive orbs in one gigantic blast that covers the entire stage, blinding the vision of the audience with intense light coming from it

" ** _What explosive power! Now we can't see anything thanks to the smoke!_** " Present Mic announce as they all wait for the smoke to subside, after few seconds of waiting, the smoke finally disappeared and what they saw was...

"I've already figure out your weakness during the course of the fight...too bad for you..."

Bakugo was now on top of Tokoyami, he held the collar of his shirt with his left hand and his right hand was generating light using his quirk, Dark Shadow completely lose power thanks to the light and was reduce into submissive entity

"Ngh!"

Tokoyami can't do anything on this situation, with Dark Shadow suppressed, he can no longer fight back

"I give up"

Midnight raise Bakugo's flag

"Tokoyami-kun has given up! Bakugo wins!"

" ** _And this conclude the semi-finals of the tournament battle...and now, we go to the event everyone was waiting for...the FINALS!_** "

Everyone roared in excitement at that announcement

"Looks like you're going to fight your childhood friend, Deku-kun" Uraraka said before she turn, but to her surprise, Midoriya was no longer beside her

"Deku-kun?"

* * *

Midoriya was currently on the waiting room, he left moments before the fight ended, he's now mentally preparing himself as he's going to fight Bakugo...his childhood friend, and he knew winning won't be easy

"There you are, Deku!"

Midoriya turn to the door to see Bakugo, his face isn't showing a scowl, but rather he's showing an expression that says 'I'm better than you' on his face

"Kacchan..."

"This time, we'll settle our rivalry here, the rivalry we have ever since we got our quirks" he told him plainly but with a hint of anger

"..."

Midoriya watch as Bakugo exit the room, the green haired boy sighed at that, so he's still can't accept that there's someone better than him

"I know..."

* * *

After an hour of break, everyone was now on the stadium again, the entire Class 1-A including Todoroki was on their seat as well as the other class on Hero Course, most of the students were excited and some weren't, particularly Monoma

"Damn this...this is just so frustrating...why the hell those 1-A had to hog all the fame" he ask no one

"Come on, don't be like that Monoma, they worked hard to reach all the way here, I know it sounds unfair but this is just how things work" Kendo said

"You're not helping"

"I know, beside this festival wasn't the only way to be scouted by Hero Agencies, there are other ways too so don't be so disappointed and let's just enjoy the fight" she said with a smile

"..."

" ** _Alright folks! Are you ready for some intense action?!_** " Present Mic yelled

Everyone roared as a yes

" ** _Of course! Who wouldn't, after all we're at the last battle for the U.A. Sports Festival!_** "

"YEAHHHHH!"

" ** _These two students show magnificent skills on using their quirks, but only one will be declared the winner..._** " he continued

Then on cue, Midoriya and Bakugo was slowly approaching the arena with expressionless faces, everyone yelled in enthusiasm after seeing the two best students was about to compete before their eyes

" ** _From Hero Course! Midoriya Izuku!_** "

The green-haired boy reach the arena and wait for his opponent to arrive as well, everyone's cheers for the boy can be heard around, it was so loud that even in open space, it was so loud

" ** _And his opponent, also from Hero Course! Bakugo Katsuki!_** "

Bakugo arrive at the opposite side of the arena, he stop and look at Deku with a determined look on his face, which was new to everyone, especially 1-A

"Hey, is it just me...or Bakugo was surprisingly calm today" Kirishima asked, verifying that he isn't just seeing things all by himself

"I know right..."

"Well, those two were childhood friends, there must be something happened between the two for them to act like that" Tokoyami said, his hand was bandaged, he's still recovering from the last battle

Are you both ready?! Midnight asked the two contenders

"Yes!"

"Bring it!"

As Midnight was about to commence the fight, every students, teachers and other staff of U.A. was watching in suspense, Midoriya and Bakugo took their fighting stances, ready to attack each other and claim victory

"Well then...BEGIN!"

And with that, the finals has started.


End file.
